Jäästä tehty
by Veltzeh
Summary: Envy haluaa todistaa itselleen ja muille olevansa ihmisiä ylivertaisempi. Hän päätyy Briggsin linnoitukseen ja yrittää vaikeuksista huolimatta kestää ihmisten keskellä olemista. Sisältää muodonmuuttamisen (muka)tieteellistä analyysiä. (For the English version, see the story Forged in Ice.)
1. Selviytyminen

**Kirjoittajan kommentit:** Tämä tarina on käännös englanninkielisestä tarinastani _Forged in Ice_. Lukijoiden pitäisi tietää, mitä tapahtuu sarjakuvassa Fullmetal Alchemist tai piirretyssä Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Tämä tarina on tarkoitettu epäkaupalliseen käyttöön. Fullmetal Alchemist ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hiromu Arakawalle.

* * *

Edward Elric piteli pientä liskomaista Envyä automail-kädessään. Scar seisoi hänen vieressään ja parin metrin päässä olivat eversti Roy Mustang ja luutnantti Riza Hawkeye. Roy istui hiljaa huoltotunnelin lattialla, ja Riza piteli kivääriään, valmiina ampumaan.

Envyn mieli järkkyi. Hän värisi nähdessään neljän vastustajansa sivuuttavan hänen pistävät sanansa. Millaisessa maailmassa he oikein kykenisivät yhteistyöhön?

"Envy, sinä..." aloitti Edward. "Sinä olet kateellinen ihmisille. Me olemme niin paljon heikompia kuin te homunculukset, mutta me nousemme aina ylös, vaikka tilanne olisi kuinka huono tai toivoton ja vaikka olisimme kuinka lyötyjä. Ja jos emme voi, ystävämme auttavat meidät pystyyn."

Envy tuijotti Edwardia toisella suhteettoman suurista silmistään. Edward näytti olevan vaivautuneella tavalla surullinen. Ehkä se oli sääliä. Envy vihasi hänen ilmettään ja halusi hänen lopettavan heti.

"Sinä et nouse lyötynä ylös eikä sinua ei kukaan ystävä koskaan auta, ja olet sen takia kateellinen", lisäsi Edward.

Envy oli liikkumatta mutta ajatuksissaan kiehui. Edward, tuo vaahtosammuttimen kokoinen kakara, oli saanut selville hänen ongelmansa ja latonut sen kaikkien kuultavaksi. Jos oli olemassa mitään nöyryyttävämpää, hän ei koskaan haluaisi kuulla sitä. Hän halusi kieltää Edwardin sanat. "Kuka sanoo, ettei minua joku ystävä auttaisi?!" hän huusi kiivaasti.

"Siitä peilistä olisi tosiaan ollut hyötyä", tokaisi Edward, ja hänen ilmeensä ja äänensävynsä muuttuivat Envyn helpotukseksi vihaisemmiksi. "Juttuhan sisältyy jo nimeesi. Miksi hitossa Isänne loisi olentoja, jotka ovat ihmiskunnan perisyntien ruumiillistumia ja ikuisuudeksi tuomittuja omiin pahimpiin tunteisiinsa? Mitä hän oikein halusi saavuttaa luomalla teidät? Halusiko hän oikeasti perheen tai ystäviä? Kohteleeko hän edes teitä kuin perhettä vai käyttääkö hän vain teitä hyväkseen ja heittää sitten pois, jos ette ole tarpeeksi hyviä?"

Envy pysähtyi hetkeksi täysin, kun Edwardin kysymykset porautuivat hänen mieleensä. Hän ei millään kyennyt keksimään miksi Isä olisi antanut hänelle niin kauheat tunteet ja ulkomuodon. Tarkoittiko se, että homunculukset olivat vain jäännöseriä hänen viisasten kivestään ja että heidän ainut tarkoituksensa oli vain tulla käytetyksi? Toki Isä joskus täydensi heidän viisasten kiviään, mutta siihen saattoi olla syynä se, että oli vaivattomampaa huoltaa vanhaa kuin luoda kokonaan uutta, ellei vanha ollut jo tuhoutunut. Envyn keskittyminen herpaantui hetkeksi, mutta kun hän katsahti Mustangiin ja muisti mitä Lustille oli tapahtunut, toisenlaisia ajatuksia tulvi hänen mieleensä. Lustin kuolemaa ei ollut kostettu, ja sekä Wrath että Isä olivat sanoneet sen olevan tarpeetonta. Tulialkemisti itse oli saattanut olla liian tärkeä tapettavaksi, mutta he olisivat aivan hyvin voineet tappaa joitain hänen ystäviään. Miksi he olivat tappaneet merkityksettömiä ihmisiä aiemmin, mutta eivät sillä kertaa? Eikö Isä välittänyt Lustista lainkaan? Hän ei ollut edes luonut toista Lustia. Oliko hänen tarkoituksensa hankkiutua eroon muistakin homunculuksista, kun suunnitelma olisi valmis? Envyn sisällä kiehui. Isän rakkaudesta ei ollut juuri mitään todisteita. "Aaah!" huusi Envy turhautuneena ja vääntelehti Edwardin kädessä. "Senkin tumppi!" Ed loukkaantui, paljasti hampaansa ja murisi Envylle, jota hän puristi tiukemmin. "Aih, sattuu!"

"Liero! Tajusitko viimein, että Isäsi ei välitä teistä tipan vertaa?" huusi Edward. "Kysyit etteikö sinua kukaan auttaisi, eikä kukaan taida sitä tehdä, vai tekeekö?!" Envy värisi ja tuijotti itseään pitelevää kättä pahastuneen uhmakkaasti. "No niinpä! Ja entä loput tästä niin sanotusta perheestäsi? Tiesitkö, että Pride vain otti ja söi Gluttonyn saadakseen hänen hajuaistinsa?"

"Pride mitä?!" Envy tärisi vielä enemmän. "Se pieni kusipää!" Priden teko ei silti yllättänyt Envyä. Jos se oli näyttänyt hyödyllisimmältä vaihtoehdolta, Pride oli aivan varmasti tehnyt sen.

"Ja Greeng petti teidät taas! Siis Greed."

Envy ei halunnut kuunnella tätä hölynpölyä. Hän todistaisi olevansa parempi kuin ihmiset eikä vain erilainen erilaisine vahvuuksineen ja heikkouksineen. Heikompihan hän ei tietysti mielestään ollut. "Näette vielä! Minäkin saan vielä kaiken sen mitä teilläkin on!"

"Et saa. Tämä on jatkunut tarpeeksi pitkään", sanoi Hawkeye ja tähtäsi kiväärinsä Edin jalkoihin tämän oikean nyrkin alapuolelle. "Pudota hänet ja lopetan tämän."

Envy tunsi hengenvaaran pistävän pientä kehoaan. Hetki sitten hän oli ollut lähellä tappaa itsensä, mutta nyt hän tajusi, että voisi vielä tehdä jotain ollakseen näitä inhottavia ihmisiä parempi. Hän voisi olla jopa Isää parempi. "Ei!" hän huusi, ensimmäistä kertaa todella pyytäen rehellisesti tulevansa säästetyksi kuolemalta, vaikkakin epäsuoraan. Edward ei ollut vielä edes alkanut päästää irti.

"Ei? Älä luule", sanoi Scar. Envy tuijotti häntä ja tärisi.

"Edward...?" sanoi Hawkeye odottavasti.

Edward katsoi ensin Hawkeyehin ja sitten Envyyn. Hän höllensi otettaan piirun verran, ei edes huomattavaa määrää. Envy veti lähes koko kehonsa hänen nyrkkinsä sisälle. Edwardin ilme muuttui vakavammaksi ja vakavammaksi, kunnes hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi pikkuinen puolikas hymy. "Mitä annat vastineeksi elämästäsi?"

"Teräs, MITÄ?!" huusi Mustang yhtäkkiä, nousi seisomaan ja tähtäsi toisen kätensä päin Envyä. Sekä Scar että Hawkeye tuijottivat Edwardia tiiviisti. He yhtyivät Mustangin mielipiteeseen.

Edward hymyili hieman omahyväisemmin. "Meidän kolme joukkoamme ovat nyt yhdessä, ja Greed myös. Miksemme hyväksyisi häntä? Kunhan pystyt edes JOTENKIN todistamaan hyvät aikeesi. Ja siihen tarvitaan tosi paljon, psykopaatti!" hän tiuskaisi.

Envy avasi toisen suurista silmistään ja tuijotti Edwardia tämän nyrkin sisältä. Edwardin reaktio kertoi, että hän saattaisi vielä selvitä. Hänen piti vain saada heidät jättämään hänet henkiin. "...Mitä haluatte tietää?"

"Miten estämme Isäsi aikeet?"

Envy työnsi päänsä ulos Edwardin nyrkistä. Hän ei vielä ollut valmis pettämään Isää. Hän katsahti Mustangiin ja muisti, että Isä tarvitsi vielä viidennen ihmisuhrin. "Paras keino olisi tuhota maanalainen syntetigrammi, mutta se on lujaa tekoa ja ainakin Pride vahtii sitä eikä teillä ole aikaa. Lisäksi matkalla Isän huoneeseen, sen huoneen lähellä, jossa ne kaikki jalattomat mannekiinisotilaat ryömivät, on huone, jossa eräs tohtori odottaa jäljellä olevien johtajakandidaattien kanssa. Isä tarvitsee viidennen ihmisuhrin, joten yrittäkää olla antamatta Mustangin tehdä ihmistransmutaatiota."

"Hah, hän ei kyllä sitä tee", sanoi Edward vähätellen.

"Ei edes pelastaakseen tyttöys– – 'rakkainta alaistaan', niinhän?" Mustangin kasvot synkkenivät jälleen. "No, nyt olen varoittanut teitä!" sanoi Envy ja tiedosti hyvin, että hänen antamansa varoitus oli todellisuudessa epäsuora kutsu paikkaan, jossa Isä voisi pakottaa Mustangin tekemään ihmistransmutaation, jos Mustang ei sitä itse tekisi.

"Älä edes luule, että tuo olisi tarpeeksi! Mitä ne johtajakandidaatit ovat?"

"Aika paljon Wrathin tapaisia eliittisotilaita, joille on annettu viisasten kiveä. Kai tiedät, kuinka kakara Bradley tehtiin?"

"Joo... Miten Isä oikein aikoo käyttää meitä uhreina?"

"Hän tarvitsee suoran yhteyden Portteihinne. Siitä eteenpäin se on jotain transmutaatiota, enkä minä ole mikään alkemisti, niin en tiedä siitä. Hän tarvitsee teidät kaikki luokseen, mutta hän voi vetää teidät sinne mistä vain, kunhan olette syntetigrammin alueella, ja nyt on ihan liian myöhäistä häipyä maasta. Voisitte tietysti tappaa itsenne."

Edward näytti ärsyyntyneeltä. "Hitto... Hei, et varmaan pysty ottamaan Isääsi hallintaasi?" Envy tuijotti poikaa kuin hän olisi juuri paljastanut tekevänsä viisasten kiveä koko planeetan asukkaista. Scarilla, Mustangilla ja Hawkeyella oli samantapaiset ilmeet.

"Naurettavaa! En tietenkään!" sanoi Envy kiihtyneesti. "Olin osa häntä ja hän vain sulauttaisi minut takaisin omaan olemukseensa lisätäkseen voimaansa! Ehkä jos minulla olisi hänen kiveään voimakkaampi viisasten kivi... Mutta se olisi vieläkin naurettavampaa."

Sekunnin murto-osan ajan Edward harkitsi syöttävänsä oman viisasten kivi -isänsä Envylle, mutta jopa vanha ukko oli luotettavampi kuin tämä pieni parasiitti; siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Ukko oli varmaan myös tehokkaampi Isää vastaan.

Envy tiesi olevansa matkalla umpikujaan, joten hän otti oman hyödyttömyytensä esille ennen kuin muut ehtivät keksiä lisää kysymyksiä. "Okei, ehkä en ole kovin hyödyllinen teille juuri nyt, mutta ei minusta mitään vaaraakaan ole. Keksikää minulle jotain käyttöä myöhemmin."

"Ja sillä aikaa päästäisimme sinut vapaaksi? Edes minä en ole noin idealistisen naiivi!"

"Vilkaise nyt vähän ympärillesi! Täällä ei ole yhtään mitään. Täältä on mahdotonta päästä pois, koska ulospääsyt ovat joko pitkien matkojen päässä veden alla tai sen verran korkealla, etten pääse näin pienenä minkään tikkaiden ensimmäisellekään askelmalle!" Edward virnisti voitokkaasti, kun Envy kutsui itseään pieneksi. Hän tunsi itsensä pitkäksi ja mahtavaksi. "Voitte jättää minut enkä voi muuta kuin istuksia tässä ja odottaa, että tulette hakemaan minut."

"Mitä hyötyä tuollaisesta homunculuksen toukasta on? Sinut vain teloitettaisiin murhistasi", totesi Scar.

"Ai niinkö? Niin sinutkin! Ja sinut! Ja sinut!" tiuski Envy ja osoitti Scaria, Mustangia ja Hawkeyeta kutakin vuoron perään. "Kuolleet valtionalkemistit ja ishvaalit olisivat varmasti samaa mieltä!" Mustang nytkähti taas, mutta Hawkeye otti kiinni hänen olkapäästään ja veti häntä hiukan taakse. "Vai pääsettekö pälkähästä, jos voitatte, ja vain sen takia, että satuitte olemaan voittajien puolella? Te saatte toisen mahdollisuuden. Miksen minä saisi?"

"Toisen mahdollisuuden tappaa meidät ja aiheuttaa lisää epäinhimillisiä verilöylyjä?" Mustang kiristeli hampaitaan.

Envy oli hetken hiljaa. Hänen ensimmäinen tavoitteensa oli todella tappaa heidät, mutta hän ei tietenkään voinut sanoa sitä. Hän ei silti halunnut vajota niin alas, että olisi nuoleskellut heidän kenkiään täysin läpinäkyvillä valheilla. "No olisihan se mukavaa, mutta etkö luule, että se olisi aika haitallista yritykselleni hankkia jostain sitä niin upeaa ystävyyttä ja luottamusta, josta te niin kovasti nyt nautitte keskenänne?"

"Et voi tosissasi kuvitella, että kykenisit siihen." Mustangin äänensävy oli paatunut.

"No jos tapatte minut, ette koskaan saa tietää! Näytän teille!" huusi Envy. "Yritätkö oikeasti luoda jotain keskinäistä luottamusta olemalla tarpeettoman julma, vai mitä? Ja sitä paitsi, ehkä murhasin kaverisi, mutta sinä murhasit minun ystäväni. Emmekö ole sen takia tasoissa, vaikka kumpikaan meistä ei ikinä unohda mitä teimme?"

"Sinullako muka ystävä? 'Ystävä'?" nälväisi Mustang kylmästi eikä todellakaan ollut huvittunut.

Envy heilutteli pieniä raajojaan ja kyyläsi Mustangia murhanhimoisesti. "Älä sano, että et muka muista häntä! Poltit hänet kuoliaaksi, ihan niin kuin aioit polttaa minut! Lustin!"

Mustang tuijotti Envyä pienen inhonsekaisen yllätyksen kourissa.

"Sinä siis ...oikeasti välitit Lustista?" kysyi Edward.

Tilanne teki Envystä uskomattoman kiusaantuneen. Hänen pitäisi ensimmäistä kertaa suoraan myöntää, että oli todella jollain tavalla arvostanut Lustia. Hän tajusi, että myöntäminen muuttaisi ihmisten mielipiteitä hänestä itsestään positiivisempaan suuntaan. "Kyllä!" hän huusi vihaisena. Vaikka toden puhuminen oli tässä tilanteessa loogista, Envy ei olisi halunnut paljastaa, että hänellä oikeasti oli tällaisia tunteita. Toisaalta juuri tämä tunne oli ehkä se, joka sai aikaan ihmisten vahvat ystävyyssuhteet ja luottamuksen. Toimisivatko asiat näin homunculuksillekin? Envy olisi halunnut ajatella, että oli moisten tunteiden yläpuolella, mutta ei voinut olla nyt varma mistään. Epävarmuus ja kiusaantuneisuus eivät kadonneet, mikä teki Envystä taas vihaisen Mustangille. "Murhaajapyromaani! Tapoit ystäväni!" hän sihisi ja nytkähteli. Edward puristi häntä taas. "Ai, sattuu!"

"Rauhoitu!"

Mustang puhui osittain Envyn ja Edwardin päälle ja osoitteli Envyä kädellään. "Valehtelija! Teeskentelijä! Älä puhu homunculus-rikoskumppanistasi kuin hän olisi 'ystäväsi'. Te olette hirviöitä ettekä tunne ystävyyttä. Se on pelkkää valetta." Hänen kätensä nyki ja Envy piiloutui jälleen Edwardin nyrkin sisään, ja Edward jopa siirsi kättään pois everstin tähtäyksestä, joskin Mustang sitten vain siirsi omaa kättään.

"Eversti, rauhoitu!" sanoi Edward. Hawkeye piteli yhä Mustangia olkapäästä, mutta ei yrittänytkään vetää häntä suuntaan jos toiseenkaan. "Saatat sitä paisti olla väärässä. Gluttony oli tosi järkyttynyt Lustin kuolemasta, jos et satu muistamaan. Senhän takia hän nielaisi minut silloin kerran."

"Uskomatonta", mutisi Mustang tuijottaessaan Edwardia melkeinpä murhaavasti.

"Ja taas toisaalta täällä ei kyllä ole yhtään mitään, mitä Envy voisi käyttää uhatakseen meitä millään tavalla", jatkoi Edward mutta kääntyi sitten kysyvästi Envyyn päin. "Vai onko?"

Envykin tiesi kykynsä jättää jotkin tuntemukset huomiotta olevan hyödyllinen, ainakin tietyissä tilanteissa. "Ei ole. Tämä tunneliverkoston osa on niin syvällä, että täällä on vain pelkkää viemäriä." Envy piti hetken tauon. "Ja rottia. Joo, rottia, ei kovin paljon hyödyllisempiä tähän muotoon verrattuna. En vieläkään yltäisi tikkaiden askelmille, ellen löytäisi jättiläisrottaa."

Scar kuvitteli jo Envyn takkuturkkisena rottana ja piti näystä.

Edward tuijotti päättäväisenä Envyä. "Tiedätkö mitä? Olen valmis antamaan sinulle sen yhden mahdollisuuden."

Mustangin käsi tärisin, kun hän tuijotti pikku parasiittia. "Et voi olla tosissasi...!" Hän vilkaisi Scariin.

Scar ei pitänyt Edwardin toteamuksesta, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt siltä, että kieltäisi Edwardin armonosoituksen. "On typerää antaa hänen elää." Scar katsoi Edwardiin. "Mutta jos todella uskot, että hänestä voi olla hyötyä, tee mitä teet. Hän on nyt tarpeeksi harmiton."

Mustang tuijotti Scaria suu puoliksi auki. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Hawkeyeta, joka ei tällä hetkellä tähdännyt kiväärillään, mutta piti sitä valmiudessa.

Hawkeyekaan ei näyttänyt olevan Edwardin kanssa samaa mieltä. "Toivon, että hyväntahtoisuutesi ei kostaudu meille myöhemmin." Hän nosti aseensa kantoasentoon olkapäälleen. Hän kääntyi Mustangiin päin ja näki, kuinka tiiviisti ja hämmästyneesti eversti häntä nyt katsoi. "Eversti, tiedämme kai kaikki, että tuo toukka ansaitsisi kuolla, mutta eikö olisi parempi, jos voisimme käyttää häntä hyväksemme ennen sitä?" Mustang oli nyt hiljaa ja katsoi lattiaa. "Jätetään hänet tänne. Edward, voisitko tehdä jonkinlaisen häkin, jotta hän ei pääse karkuun?"

"Hyvä idea, luutnantti. Scar, ota hänet. Oikeaan käteesi." Edward antoi Envyn Scarille, joka roikotti häntä hännästä.

Envy oli taas kiehumassa. Hän ei halunnut jäädä jumiin mihinkään häkkiin. Hänen tarvitsisi löytää lisää mannekiinisotilaita, joilla hän voisi täydentää viisasten kiveään. Edward löi kätensä yhteen ja aikoi koskettaa lattiaa.

"Ei lattialle! Hukun, jos tämä tunneli tulvii!"

Edward vilkaisi Envyä silmäkulmastaan. "Siitäkö sinä olet huolissasi? Jos tämä tunneli tulvii, ei ole väliä, vaikka olisit katossa! Toisaalta ilmakupla toimisi... hyvä on." Edward läiskäisi kätensä tunnelin seinään ja puolipallon muotoinen kumpu työntyi ulos. Sen yläpuolella oli isompi reikä ja alapuolella pienempi. "Pudota hänet tuonne ja suljen reiän." Scar tunki Envyn sisään pieneen vankilaan.

"Ääh! Älä pane minua sinne! ...Teidän olisi parasta olla unohtamatta minua tänne!" hän huusi pudotessaan kolon pohjalle.

Edward sulki kolon yläaukon. "Hmm, meidän tarvitsee jotenkin löytää takaisin tänne..."

"Älä viitsi!" huusi Envy vihaisesti vankilansa sisältä. "Seuraa vain palojälkiä! Ja jos se ei riitä, ne pahuksen xingiläiset ääliöt voivat paikantaa minut!"

"No, se kai siitä sitten", tokaisi Edward. "Mennään."

Nelikko suuntasi takaisin. He eivät palanneet täsmälleen samaa reittiä, sillä he eivät olleet tullessaan kulkeneet kovin suorasti.

"Edward, oletko varma, että on hyvä ajatus antaa tuon otuksen elää?" kysyi Hawkeye, kun Envy ei enää varmasti voinut kuulla heitä.

Scar puhui ennen kuin Edwardilla oli tilaisuutta vastata. "Hänen pitäisi kuolla rikoksistaan."

Edward vilkaisi Hawkeyeta. "En oikeastaan. Mutta en halua tappaa ketään, eikä hän pääse tuolta yhtään mihinkään."

"Jos aiomme hoitaa tämän oikeudenmukaisesti, hän päätyy joka tapauksessa teloitusryhmän eteen", sanoi Hawkeye.

"Ja te kolmeko ette?"

"Miksi yrität soveltaa hänen virheellistä logiikkaansa meihin?" tiuskaisi Mustang.

"Totuus on, että voittajat kirjoittavat historian. Meidän on estettävä tätä maata romahtamasta, eikä meidän teloittamisemme auttaisi siinä", jatkoi Hawkeye.

"Jaa, pitäisikö meidän sitten pakottaa Envy tunnustamaan ja sitten teloittaa se surkea avuton mato? Se vain näyttäisi huonolta", sanoi Edward.

"Mihin muuhun siitä rumasta toukasta olisi?" kysyi Scar.

"En tiedä, ehkä hän voi etsiä selviytyjiä raunioista tai jotain."

"Luuletko tosissasi, että hän tekee niin?"

"En, mutta kai hänen on pakko, jos haluaa jäädä henkiin. Olkaa nyt jo hiljaa tästä, meillä on nyt tärkeämpiäkin huolenaiheita kuin keksiä hyödyttömälle homunculukselle jotain käyttöä!"


	2. Muutoksen perusta

Envy nurisi itsekseen yrittäessään kaivaa pienen vankilakupunsa pohjassa olevaa ilmareikää suuremmaksi. Materiaali reiän ympärillä oli liian kovaa, jotta sen olisi voinut läpäistä helposti. "Hitto, minun piti mennä etsimään lisää niitä aivottomia mannekiinisotilaita", ajatteli Envy ja lopetti pakenemisen yrittämisen. "Voisin vielä tappaa itseni. He viettäisivät ikuisuuden etsiessään minua, heh heh... mutta sitten en näkisi heidän ilmeitään. Mikä tuo ääni on?" Envy kuuli seinän sisältä rapinaa ja kipitystä. "Rottia. Voi kun mahtavaa. Juuri kun asiat eivät olisikaan voineet muuttua pahemmiksi. Mutta mutta, ehkä voin päästä täältä ulos käyttämällä niitä!" Envy alkoi tunnustella seinää. Jos hän kuuli rottien liikkuvan seinän sisällä, se oli välttämättä heikko. Seinässä tuntui olevan rakoja ja muita rakenteellisia vaurioita, mutta ei mitään aukkoa, josta olisi mahtunut läpi. Envy kiipesi seinälle tunnustelemaan korkeammalla olevia osia, joskin hänen täytyi olla hyvin varovainen pysyäkseen kiinni karkeassa pinnassa.

Envyä ilahdutti suuresti, kun hän löysi seinästä reiän, josta hän juuri ja juuri mahtui läpi. Hän tunki itsensä ulos vankilastaan seinän sisään ja joutui heti nokikkain vihaisen rotan kanssa. Se ei arvostanut mitään tunneleissaan tunkeilevaa ja iski hampaansa yhteen Envyn neljästä pienestä käsivarresta. "Aiiih! Senkin surkea loinen!" huusi Envy ja väänsi itsensä rotan päälle ottaakseen sen hallintaansa. "Vapauuuuus!" Sen tehtyään Envy kiirehti edessään aukeneviin rottien käytäviin.

Envyltä meni pitkä aika ennen kuin hän pääsi pois rottatunneleista. Häntä häiritsi yhteensä viisi rottaa, jotka kaikki vihasivat häntä ehdoitta. Kun hän lopulta löysi suuret ihmisten rakentamat tunnelit, hän vietti kauan aikaa etsiessään mannekiinisotilaita, mutta suuri rottalauma ajoi hänet ulos ja ylemmille tasoille. Samalla hän sai selville, että rottien käytävien yksi hyvä puoli oli se, että ne ulottuivat useammalle tasolle.

Ylemmällä tasolla Envy viimein löysi mannekiinisotilaita. Hän hylkäsi rotan ja nappasi yhden mannekiinisotilaan. Heti sen tehtyään hän sulautti toisen kehoonsa. Enempää ei ollut näkyvissä ja Envy ihmetteli, mitä voisi tehdä vain kahdella nukella. Hän ei pohtinut asiaa turhan pitkään, vaan pinkaisi juoksuun löytääkseen lisää.

Envy löysi vielä muutamia muista eksyneitä mannekiinisotilaita ja sulautti ne kaikki omaan kehoonsa. Niiden vähäiset määrät viisasten kiveä eivät olleet tarpeeksi palauttaakseen Envyn oikean muodon suurinta kokoa, mutta nyt hän pystyi ainakin muuttamaan muotoaan helposti, joten hän teki niin ja muuttui omaan ihmismuotoonsa hymyillen tyytyväisesti. Envy jatkoi etsintöjään, mutta vaikutti siltä, että kovin moni mannekiinisotilas ei ollut eksynyt polultaan. Lopulta Envy tuli siihen tulokseen, että oli parasta mennä poimimaan ne hädin tuskin elossa olevat mannekiinisotilaat, joita Mustang oli polttanut. Hän oli päätynyt aika kauas siitä huoneesta, jossa ne olivat, joten hänen piti kääntyä takaisin. Onneksi hän tunsi tunnelit hyvin, vaikka jotkin niistä olivat nyt romahtaneet.

Jonkin aikaa kääntymisensä jälkeen Envy tunsi oudon energia-aallon virtaavan Isän huoneen suunnasta poispäin ja aiheuttaen pienen vetämisen tunteen hänen juuri täydennetyssä viisasten kivessään. Hän virnisti mahtipontisesti, sillä tunne tarkoitti sitä, että Isän oli täytynyt onnistua suunnitelmassaan. Hän jatkoi Isän huonetta kohti kiirehtimistä.

Lopulta Envy pääsi huoneeseen, jossa jalattomat mannekiinisotilaat ryömiskelivät ympäriinsä. Jotkut niistä olivat tilastaan huolimatta yrittäneet jatkaa matkaansa ja luikerrelleet tunneleihin. "Aa, teillä raukoilla on parempi olla minun kanssani." Sen sanottuaan Envy veti kaikki huoneessa olevat mannekiinisotilaat omaan kehoonsa ja lähit vielä käytäviin etsimään lisää paenneita. Kun hän oli laskeutunut kuiluun, jonka pohjalla oli läjä mannekiinisotilaita, hän tunsi toisen energia-aallon leviävän. Tällä kertaa Envy ei ollut varma, mitä aalto merkitsi, mutta se tuntui hyvin samankaltaiselta kuin ensimmäinenkin aalto, sillä erolla, että nyt energiaa tuntui vapautuvan. Oliko Isä jotenkin menettänyt amestrislaisten sielut?

Envy oli saanut sulautettua kaikki löytämänsä mannekiinisotilaat ja suuntasi maan pinnalle tukikohtaan. Matkalla sinne hän sai selville, että suuria osia rakennuksesta oli romahtanut, joten hänen oli käytettävä aikaa löytääkseen reitin ulos. Ennen pitkää hän kuitenkin pääsi ulos kiipeämällä rikkinäisen rakennuskasan päälle ja näki suuren pihan toisessa päässä massiivisen taistelun. Hän muutti silmänsä erittäin kaukonäköisiksi nähdäkseen tapahtumat selvemmin ja järkyttyi.

Vaikka Isällä oli uusi muoto, Envy tunnisti sen. Isä yritti epätoivoisesti imeä Greedin viisasten kiveä ja näytti onnistuvan. Jostain syystä Isä ei kuitenkaan pitänyt siitä ja sylki Greedin ulos. Greedin ruumiiton muoto ja energia haihtui savuna ilmaan. Envyn järkytys vain kasvoi. Isän keho mureni, ja Edward iski nyrkkinsä suoraan hänen rintansa läpi. Teräsalkemisti oli saanut oikean käsivartensa takaisin!

Isä vain jatkoi murenemistaan kaatuessaan maahan. Hän käänsi päänsä Envyn suuntaan ja tuijotti suoraan viimeiseen jäljellä olevaan lapseensa silmin, jotka ilmaisivat hyvin selkeästi hänen himonsa Envyn viisasten kiveen. Pitkät mustat lonkeromaiset kädet luikertelivat ulos Isän rinnassa olevasta suuresta reiästä ja vetivät häntä sisään. Hän suorastaan räjähti sisään päin ja katosi lopulta itseensä. Näky oli jokseenkin häiritsevä.

Koko lyhyt tapahtumaketju oli ohi niin nopeasti, että Envy uskoi, että ei olisi ehtinyt auttaa saati yrittää sulauttaa Isää itseensä. Nyt hän ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa suu apposen auki. Hän putosi istualleen maahan ja nojasi johonkin vielä pystyssä olevaan pilariin, joka piilotti hänet uteliailta katseilta. Miten ihmeessä näin oli päässyt käymään? Mitä hän nyt tekisi?

Envyn ensimmäinen katkera oivallus oli, että jos hän ikinä tahtoisi yhtään enempää viisasten kiveä, hän tarvitsisi sen tekemiseen ihmisten apua. Jo tämä ajatus oli tarpeeksi kääntääkseen Envyn mietteet taas itsemurhaan, mutta hänen halunsa selviytyä oli vielä suurempi; hänellä kuitenkin oli kunnollinen määrä viisasten kiveä nyt ja hän eläisi siis pidempään kuin nykyiset valtiot, tai ainakin pidempään kuin kymmenet ihmissukupolvet, jos ei käyttäisi kivensä energiaa yhtään sen enempää kuin oli pakko. Mutta jotta Envyn ei tarvitsisi käyttää kiveään, hänen olisi sekä tehtävä yhteistyötä ihmisten kanssa että varmistettava, että he eivät yrittäisi tappaa häntä. Ihmiskunta tuottaisi vääjäämättä jäseniä, jotka olisivat tarpeeksi epätoivoisia tehdäkseen viisasten kiveä, mutta juuri päättyneen luvatun päivän välikohtauksen painuminen historian hämäriin veisi varmasti paljon aikaa.

Envy ajatteli ongelmallista tilannettaan niin kauan, että hyöriminen päämajan pihalla alkoi asettua. Hän ei tietenkään juuri seurannut mitä siellä tehtiin. Seuraava asia, joka tuli esiin hänen omien ajatustensa ulkopuolelta oli hahmo, joka näytti melkein täsmälleen Isältä, ja sekunnin murto-osan ajan hän luuli miestä Isäksi.

"...Ei, sinä olet se toinen", hän sanoi pettyneesti ja etäisenä.

"Ahaa, ja sinäkö olet yksi hänen 'aspekteistaan'? Mikä olisi jäljellä... Envy?" Envy ei vastannut. "Olen hieman utelias tietämään, mitä olet tekemässä."

"Mietin, että pitäisikö sinut päästää hengiltä."

"Öh, se olisi... aika merkityksetöntä, oikeastaan. En minä enää kauaa elä. Viisasten kiveni on kulunut loppuun."

Mies todellakin näytti kuluneelta. Hänen ihossaan oli selvästi alkemiallisia vikoja ja halkeamia. "No viihdytä sitten minua tai jotain. Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä? Ja sinä olet Van Hohenheim, ja Teräspätkä poikasi. Vieläkö hän vihaa sinua?"

"Niin taitaa tehdä, vaikka toivoisin, ettei asia olisi niin. Minulla oli mahdollisuuteni onneen, mutta se meni sivu suun. Ja sinulla ei luullakseni ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin elää näiden kaikkien vihaamiesi ihmisten kanssa, eikö?"

Envy oli ensin hiljaa, mutta jatkoi sitten keskustelua toisesta aiheesta, sillä häntä kiinnosti tietää, mitä Isän kaksoisolento sanoisi. "Se röyhkeä äpäräpoikasi selvitti Envyn salaisuuden. Eihän sitä nyt ole mitään syytä edes salata. Se tumppi kuitenkin lavertelee, tai sitten ne muut. Inhottavaahan se on myöntää, mutta hyvä on sitten: olen kateellinen siitä, miten nuo ihmisimbesillit unohtavat erimielisyytensä, luottavat toisiinsa ja ystävystyvät. Minäkin haluan." Vaikka hänen oli hankala puhua aiheesta, ja se tuntui nöyryyttävältä, oli se silti helpompaa kuin kuulla totuus vihollisiltaan. Hän tuijotti Hohenheimia ja lisäsi lopusta katkeavan ukaasin. "Ja uskallakin sanoa, että me homunculukset emme muka pystyisi..."

"En minä usko, että homunculukset olisivat kykenemättömiä ystävyyteen. Olin lähistöllä, kun se lapsi Pride söi Gluttonyn, joka oli hyvin peloissaan ja huusi Lustia apuun. Jopa Ed sanoi, että he olivat läheisiä." Envy käänsi katseensa pois ja vaikutti vihaiselta. "Sinäkin taisit välittää Lustista ja Gluttonysta. Olet kuitenkin nyt ainoa jäljellä."

Hohenheimin toteamus vihjasi, että Lustin, Gluttonyn ja Greedin lisäksi myös Pride, Wrath ja Sloth olivat kuolleet. "...Mitä? Onnistuitte tappamaan heidät KAIKKI?" hän kysyi uhkaavasti ja halveksuntaa tihkuen. Hän oli todella hämmästynyt, vaikka ei ollutkaan koskaan juuri pitänyt Pridesta tai Wrathista ja Sloth oli ollut vain tylsä.

"No, en minä sitä tehnyt, mutta niin minulle kerrottiin."

"Tosi kaunista tuhota sekin pieni perhe mitä minulla oli." Envy tajusi, että jos hän todella oli ainoa jäljellä oleva homunculus, hänen olisi pakko hyväksyä ihminen luotettavaksi ystäväkseen, jos hän aikoi koskaan saavuttaa sen mitä halusi. Tämä paljastus sai hänet miettimään tavoitettaan uudelleen, mutta hän ei kyennyt tekemään sen suhteen mitään päätöstä. Hänen oli todistettava olevansa parempi kuin ihmiset, mutta sen todistaminen ihmisen avulla olisi kamalaa ja nöyryyttävää. Hän peitti kasvonsa käsillään, nojasi niihin ja huokaisi.

"Isäsi aikoi tehdä niin tämän maan ihmisille. Totuus ja sen vaihtokaupan laki ovat karmisia kusipäitä, eivätkö olekin? Minulla on viimein tilaisuus viettää edes vähän aikaa poikieni kanssa, ja tässä minä vain olen matkalla heidän äitinsä haudalle. Mutta tarpeeksi minusta. Sinulle pitäisi siis keksiä jotain tekemistä. Kunhan et loukkaannu, jos tällainen vanha melkein-ihminen jakelee neuvoja."

"Ihan sama."

Hohenheim vilkaisi Envyyn. "No, hyvä on sitten. Oletetaanpa aluksi, että yrittäisit elää ihmisten kanssa..."

Jo pelkkä aiheen alustus sai Envyn ajattelemaan. Oliko hänen ainoa vaihtoehtonsa elää näiden inhottavien ihmisten kanssa? Jos hän pakenisi, se kirottu Tulialkemisti tulisi kuitenkin hänen peräänsä hakemaan kostoa tai lähettäisi typerät partiolaisensa tekemään homman puolestaan. Hänen alaisensa eivät tosin pystyisi tekemään Envylle mitään – vai pystyisivätkö? Kaikkia todennäköisyyksiä vastaan ihmiset työskentelivät nyt yhdessä ja olivat onnistuneet nujertamaan Isän, joka oli homunculuksista voimakkain. Envylle valkeni, että homunculukset eivät koskaan olleet toimineet oikeana ryhmänä, ainakaan tappelussa. Lähimmäksi olivat päässeet Lust, Gluttony ja hän itse, mutta vain hän oli nyt jäljellä.

Sillä aikaa Hohenheim jatkoi puhumista. "On aika selvää, että te homunculukset vihaatte ihmisiä syystä tai toisesta, tai pidätte heitä vähintäänkin merkityksettöminä. Olisihan se hyödyllistä päästä siitä yli, mutta ei se ole ainoa keino. Ei sinun tarvitse lopettaa ihmisten vihaamista, jos teeskentelet olevasi vihaamatta heitä. Jotkut varmaan näkisivät sellaisen valheen läpi mutta eivät kaikki, ja heistä voit olla välittämättä. Ja tämä on yksi hupsujen ihmisten parhaimpia puolia: joskus heitä ei harmita niin pahasti mikään muu kuin se, että heidät jättää huomiotta. Jos heidät huomioi ja heitä loukkaa, se johtaa vain kiivastahtiseen loukkausten orgioihin, joka ei voi loppua kuin huonosti. Piiloloukkaukset kuten välittämättömyys ja viisastelu toimivat paremmin. Sinähän olet vanha ja tiedät paljon asioita? Hyvä, hyvä. Piiloloukkausten ja välittämättömyyden mielenkiintoinen puoli on se, että vastapuolella ei ole silloin oikeastaan mitään konkreettista, josta voisi suuttua."

Hohenheimin idea ihmisten suututtamisesta olemalla välittämättä heistä ei ollut Envylle mitään uutta. Sen sijaan Envy tarttui ajatukseen, että tällä hetkellä hän ja Hohenheim olivat todellakin vanhimmat ihmisenkaltaiset olennot maailmassa. Kun Hohenheim kuolisi, Envy olisi vanhin, mikä kuulosti joltain, josta ihmiset voisivat olla sille kateellisia. Hän lopetti aktiivisen kuuntelun ja mietti ideaa pidemmälle. Hän voisi kääntää koko asetelman päälaelleen, jos onnistuisi saamaan ihmiset kadehtimaan itseään. Hänestä sen saavuttaminen olisi hyvin toivottavaa.

Hohenheim ei tuntunut välittävän siitä, että Envy ei kuunnellut; hän tiesi, että sanat jäisivät pyörimään homunculuksen mieleen. Toisaalta, nyt kun hän tiesi, että Envy ei kuunnellut kovin tarkasti, hän puhui suoremmin. "Mitä sinä halusitkaan... saada ystävän, joka oikeasti luottaisi sinuun? Nyt sinun pitäisi tyytyä ihmiseen, ja heidän kanssaan ystävystyminen on vähintäänkin työlästä. He voivat olla todella pikkumaisia ja tuntua siltä, etteivät he ansaitse mitään huomiota. Mutta hyvän ystävän avulla he voisivat tietysti muuttua! Heidän huono asenteensa vain työntää potentiaalisia ystäviä pois heidän läheltään. Ihmiset ovat yleensä heikkoja yksinään, ja ryhmässäkin tanssivat usein tyhmimmän pillin mukaan, mutta joskus joku järkevämpi onnistuu ottamaan ohjat, ja silloin asiat alkavat edistyä ja ihmiset ystävystyä. Joka tapauksessa, ihmisiä on niin paljon, että luulen, että sinäkin löydät muutaman, joista voisit pitää. On varmaan hankala kuvitella, että voisit pitää jostain ihmisestä, mutta kyllähän sinäkin voit kehittyä ja muuttua paremmaksi kuin ne ihmiset, jotka tekivät yhteistyötä erimielisyyksistään huolimatta. Noin sitä olisi kai paras ajatella. Ja vaikka pitäisit heitä alempina elämänmuotoina, voit arvostaa heitä sellaisina, vähän niin kuin ihmiset arvostavat elämiä, joita syövät. Tai niin kuin heidän pitäisi arvostaa. Eihän se tietenkään ole hyvä idea toitottaa ihmisille, että pidät heitä alempina elämänmuotoina. Jotkin heistä ovat kovin herkkänahkaisia. Heidän on parempi antaa olla epäluulossa."

Envy jumitti kuvitellessaan, kuinka hän ikinä voisi elää ihmisten kanssa ja kestää heitä ja heidän vastenmielisiä tapojaan. Olihan hänellä tapansa aiheuttaa vahinkoa ja pitää hauskaa ilman kummoistakaan kiinnijäämisen riskiä, mutta se tarkoitti, että hän ei voisi ikinä kerskua tekemisillään. Nyt kun hän oli tullut sitä ajatelleeksi, hän tajusi, että suurin osa hänen epäonnistumisistaan johtui siitä, että hänellä oli tapana nautiskella liian pitkään ihmisten surkeassa tuskassa paistattelusta. Kun hän oli napannut Marcoh'n, hän olisi vain voinut lyödä miehen tajuttomaksi, juosta läiskimään ishvaalislummin maan tasalle ja poimia muutamat lapset viisasten kiven ainesosiksi. Ja Mustangin tapauksessa hän olisi voinut syyttää ketä tahansa muuta Hughesin murhasta, vaikka hänen iso paljastuksensa olikin ollut uskomattoman tyydyttävää. Jos hän aikoisi vielä joskus iloita ihmisten tuskasta, hänen olisi oltava täydellisen varma siitä, että kyseisillä ihmisillä ei olisi mitään tapaa satuttaa sitä, ja hänen olisi hankkiuduttava pysyvästi eroon silminnäkijöistä. Ongelmia tuskin esiintyisi, jos hän voisi jotenkin lamaannuttaa ne saastaiset ihmiset.

"Ja eri ihmiset tietysti pitävät aivan erilaisista asioista, joten voisit aivan hyvin löytää ihmisen, jonka suurin nautinto on riidellä kuin heikkopäinen tai tulla kohdelluksi alempana elämänmuotona. Tunsin sellaisia ihmisiä; he olivat sieluja sisälläni. Ja nyt kun se tuli puheeksi, en voi tietää mitä viisasten kivellesi kuuluu, mutta minä kykenin puhumaan oman kiveni sieluille ja saamaan ne eräällä tapaa puolelleni. Ehkä se ei olisi sinulle mahdollista, mutta en keksi, miksi ei olisi, paitsi jos ne ovat vain epämääräinen läjä itsetiedotonta energiaa, mutta sitten voisit ehkä järjestellä ne. Ehkä, jos pystyisit tekemään sen, voisit siten pidentää elämääsi vielä enemmän, koska sinun ei tarvitsisi ottaa energiaa väkisin. Voimasikin saattaisivat tehostua. Sinähän muutat muotoa? Hei, sain juuri hassun ajatuksen. Ihmiset saavat käyttämänsä energia ruoasta, ja sinäkin varmaan kykenet siihen, mutta voisit myös muokata ruuansulatuselimistöäsi ja tehdä sillä jotain jännää, kuten vaikka esineitä. Voisit vain syödä kasan metallia ja muovata sen kehossasi vaikka teräksi tai jotain." Nyt Envy vain kyyläsi Hohenheimia, joka näytti mietteliäältä. "Äh, unohda, tuo oli liian paksua jo minunkin biologiantiedoilleni. Ehkä se olisi liian hyvää toimiakseen."

"No on sinulla kyllä ideat, kääkkä."

"Niin, ideoin tässä vain ääneen. Minulla on ollut liian paljon aikaa miettiä näitä juttuja. Luuletko, että mistään sanomastani olisi mitään hyötyä?"

Envy halusi sivuuttaa Hohemheimin neuvot hölynpölynä, mutta jokin rationaalinen osa hänen mielestään sanoi, että miehen sanoissa saattoi ehkä olla jotain järkeä. "Se jää nähtäväksi."

"Se oli hyvä vastaus. Uskoisitko, että pystyt saavuttamaan tavoitteesi ja pääsemään eroon kateellisuudestasi?"

Envyn mielestä luottavaisen ystävän hankkiminen olisi aika yksinkertaista mutta todella pitkäjänteisyyttä vaativaa – ongelma oli, että ihmiset ja heidän onnistumisensa harmittivat häntä. Silloin hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että voisi soluttautua ihmisten joukkoon ja ottaa johtoroolin jossakin heidän yrityksessään saavuttaa jotain suurta. Kun tavoite olisi täyttynyt, ihmisten olisi tunnustettava hänen osansa, kiitettävä häntä ja todettava, että he eivät olisi kyenneet tekemään sitä ilman häntä. Ihmisten olisi oltava kateellisia hänestä ja hänen kyvyistään. Envy oli nyt tarpeeksi tyytyväinen löyhiin suunnitelmiinsa ja väänsi suunsa leveään virnistykseen. "Älä edes epäile."

"Miksi tuo hymy saa minut niin vaivaantuneeksi?"

Virne pysyi Envyn kasvoilla, kun hän vakuutti itselleen, että oli aivan tarpeeksi hyvä kaikesta tapahtuneesta riippumatta. "Kun saavutan tavoitteeni, olisi outoa kutsua minua Envyksi."

"Kas, olet oikeassa."

"No, äijä, haluatko keksiä minulle uuden nimen, jota voin käyttää, kun niin käy?"

"No tämähän on jännittävä kehä. Tiesitkö, että kun olin nuori ja Isäsi oli vielä pikku kääpiö pullossa, kerroin hänelle, että minulla ei ollut nimeä, ja hän nimesi minut Van Hohenheimiksi?"

"Ai jaa?"

"Niin. Mutta voinhan minä antaa sinulle nimen. Jos et pidä siitä, unohda se ja keksi parempi. Eihän ole mukavaa olla sidottu nimeensä tai olla täysin sen mukaan määritelty, vai mitä? Hmm... Miten olisi Lang?"

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?"

"En tiedä!" hihkaisi Hohenheim. "Ei se varmaan tarkoita vielä mitään. Eikö se olekin hienoa? Voit antaa sen tarkoittaa pelkästään sinua. Voit kyllä kysyä muiden maiden ihmisiltä, jos se tarkoittaisi jotain."

Envy ei vielä luopunut virnistyksestään, vaikka se ei enää ollut yhtä leveä kuin äsken. "Heh heh. Ei se kai ihan huono nimi ole."

"Mukava kuulla. No, minun täytyy mennä, että kerkeän ajoissa." Hohenheim lähti kävelemään rauniokasaa alas. Envy vilkaisi häneen lyhyesti mutta palasi sitten omien ajatustensa pariin.

Hän ei uskonut, että olisi mitään järkeä palata paikkaan, jonne Edward ja muut olivat hänet jättäneet. Totuuden kertominen toimisi luultavasti parhaiten, joskin hän tietysti jättäisi pois ne kohdat, joissa hän oli juonitellut heidän tappamistaan ja Isän auttamista. Ja oliko hän oikeastaan halunnut auttaa Isää? Hän ei tietenkään ollut aikonut auttaa ihmisiä, mutta olisiko Isän auttamisessa ollut sen enempää mieltä? Todisteet puolsivat lopultakin sitä, että Isä ei ollut oikeastaan välittänyt luomuksistaan. Envy tunsi edelleen uskollisuutta Isää kohtaan, mutta ainoa yhteinen asia heidän välillään oli ollut oli se, että he molemmat halusivat viisasten kiveä, Isä saadakseen Jumalan voimat ja tiedot ja Envy selvitäkseen saastaisista ihmisistä. Olisiko Isä ottanut kaiken viisasten kiven itselleen? Tapa, jolla hän oli yrittänyt sulauttaa Greedin itseensä ja sitten tappanut tämän oli testamentti hänen itsekkyydelleen. Greedin tuho ei ollut edes Envystä kovin positiivinen asia, vaikka hän piti Greediä petturina. Lisäksi, eikö Isä viimeisinä hetkinään ollutkin katsonut Envyä pelkkä viisasten kiven himo jo lähes tyhjissä silmissään? Koska Isän suunnitelma ei ollut toiminut, se oli ollut huono. Senkin jälkeen, kun hän oli onnistunut tekemään Mustangista viidennen ihmisuhrin ja saamaan Totuuden voimat, hän oli kaatunut.

"No, Isä, olen nyt vapaa ja iloitsen siitä, että SINÄ epäonnistuit ja minä olen vielä elossa, vaikka olisin halunnut sinun onnistuvan", ajatteli Envy. "Minä en aio epäonnistua."


	3. Puhumista

Envy piileskeli pilarinsa takana ja katseli ihmisten hyörintää päärakennuksen pihalla. He aloittelivat siivoamista, korjausten tekemistä ja haavoittuneiden kokoamista. Edward näytti etsivän sopivaa joukkoa mukaansa hakemaan Envyä ja otti mukaansa Hawkeyen mutta jostain syystä ei Mustangia. Sen sijaan hän pyysi vastahakoisesti majuri Alex Louis Armstrongia liittymään joukkoon, ja jälleen kerran paidaton lihaskimppu suostui oitis innokkaasti, vaikka olikin verinen. Scaria ei näkynyt missään. Edward, Hawkeye ja Armstrong suuntasivat kohti keskellä päärakennusta olevaa suurta reikää, joka johti Isän kammioon. Envy nousi ja käveli rauniokasan toiselle puolelle, jotta muut ihmiset eivät toistaiseksi näkisi häntä. Hän kääntyi myös suurta reikää päin. Maa hänen jalkojensa alla oli epävakaata, ja kun ensimmäiset halkeamat ilmestyivät lattiaan, hän liikkui kauemmas reiän reunoilta. Kun hän näki Edwardin, Hawkeyen ja Armstrongin, hän vilkutti heille epäilyttävän ilomielisesti.

Edward kohdisti jakamattoman huomionsa Envyyn, Hawkeye nosti ja tähtäsi kiväärinsä häneen ja Armstrong otti taisteluasennon. Envy nosti toisenkin kätensä ja piti niitä esillä rauhanomaisesti viestittääkseen, että ei aikonut ruveta väkivaltaiseksi. Hän käveli lähemmäksi, mutta pysähtyi suunnilleen kuuden metrin päähän pitääkseen turvallisen etäisyyden.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?! Käskin sinua pysymään tunneleissa! Ja miten – –"

"Etkä käskenyt. Mutta jos totta puhutaan, olisin siellä vieläkin, ellet olisi onnistunut tekemään sitä pahuksen kupua rotankolon päälle!"

"Olisit silti voinut pysyä siellä ja olla pettämättä luottamustani!"

"Sinun pitää kuulla koko versio, vai mitä, Teräsalkemisti? Selvä. Rotta ahdisteli minua, joten otin sen hallintaani. Sitten kokonainen rottalauma alkoi haastaa riitaa, joten minun oli paettava. Törmäsin muutamaan mannekiinisotilaaseen ja sulautin ne itseeni. Minä siis kirjaimellisesti siivosin ne puolestanne, jotta ne eivät voisi satuttaa muita ihmisiä, joten eikö teidän pitäisi olla kiitollisia? Sitä paitsi, nyt voin tehdä jotain hyödyllistäkin."

Edward oli näyttänyt jokseenkin huvittuneelta Envyn kertoessa rottaseikkailuistaan. Nyt hän oli kuitenkin hiljaa ja näytti rentoutuvan hieman. "Kuinka kauan olet katsellut meitä?"

"Ehdin juurin nähdä Greedin kuolevan. Ja ihan vain tiedoksi: vihaan teitä, koska tapoitte Isän. Piru sinut periköön, pätkä! Kostaisin ja pieksisin teidät kuoliaaksi mahdollisimman tuskallisesti..." Envy muuttui vihamielisemmän oloiseksi mutta oli selvästi vain poseeraamassa, sillä hän ei liikkunut, vaan tyytyi osoittelemaan Edwardia kiihtyneesti vihainen ja loukkaantunut ilme kasvoillaan. "Mutta olen valmis ...unohtamaan tämän ja jättämään teidät ja kaikki pikku kaverinne rauhaan", hän sanoi selvästi vastentahtoisesti ja onnistui olemaan lisäämättä "toistaiseksi" lupauksensa loppuun. Muistot poltetuksi tulemisesta olivat vielä liian tuoreet, eikä hän uskaltaisi käyttäytyä liian huonosti, koska Mustang saattaisi jälleen vetää herneen nenäänsä. Edwardin myötäileminen oli parempi vaihtoehto, vaikka iljettävää olikin. Hän uskoi kuitenkin pystyvänsä siihen, kunhan poika ei kävisi hänen hermoilleen liikaa. Hän jatkoi alentavaan ja epäkiinnostuneeseen mutta kuitenkin vakavaan sävyyn: "Siinä, pidä tätä ensimmäisenä askeleena kohti sitä luottamusta ja ystävyyttä, joka yhdistää teitä ihmisiä niin pahuksen vahvasti." Envy laski kätensä ja asetti ne lanteilleen. Majuri Armstrong näytti ihastuttavan hämmentyneeltä, mikä paransi Envyn mielialaa hiukan.

Edwardkaan ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Liiallisesta muiden tuskalla mässäilystä ja väkivallasta pidättäytymisessä ei ollut mitään kehuttavaa, mutta Envyn tapauksessa sekin oli saavutus.

"Mitä se oli?" Kenraalimajuri Olivie Mira Armstrongin ääni kuului juuri ennen hänen saapumistaan paikalle. "Onko täällä vielä yksi vihollinen?" hän kysyi ja veti miekkansa esiin.

"Sisko! Sinun p– –" Tällä kertaa kenraalimajuri Armstrong ei edes vaivautunut antamaan käskyä, vaan potkaisi veljeään rivakasti sääreen saadakseen hänet lopettamaan puhumisen.

"Ei! Tai en ainakaan usko", sanoi Edward.

"Oletko varma? Se on homunculus. Eikö niistä pitäisi hankkiutua eroon?" Hän käveli kohti Envyä miekka valmiina.

Envy nosti kätensä osoittaakseen olevansa puolustuslinjalla ja otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin. "Odota nyt vähän! Ei minusta mitään hyötyä ole, jos olen kuollut tai vihollisenne."

"Ai, väität siis, että et ole vihollisemme nyt? Oletko sitten 'petturi' niin kuin se Greed?" Kenraalimajuri Armstrong pysähtyi mutta ei pannut miekkaansa pois.

"No jos niin haluat sanoa. En minä aikonut pettää Isää, mutta hänen suunnitelmansa oli selvästi huono, koska hän ei onnistunut. Nyt hän on poissa, ja minä voin tehdä mitä huvittaa, eikä minua huvita tehdä samoja virheitä kuin hän."

"Niinkö. Mitä osaat?" Envy oli jokseenkin hämmentynyt yllättävästä kysymyksestä. Hän näki, että kenraalimajurin takana seisova Edward oli äimistynyt, ja sekä majuri Armstrong että Hawkeye olivat myös sanattomia.

"Suoraan asiaan siis." Envy muuttui täsmälleen kenraalimajuri Armstrongin näköiseksi. Kenraalimajuri oli jokseenkin yllättynyt mutta muuten järkähtämätön. Envy jatkoi puhumista hänen äänellään mutta omalla puhetavallaan ja sanavarastollaan. "Lisäksi olen vahva ja omaan muitakin hyödyllisiä homunculusten kykyjä. Ja tietysti tiedän ison läjän kaiken maailman juttuja, mutta te ihmisetkin kykenette siihen. Voin piirtää vaikka mitä syntetigrammeja, vaikka en pystykään tekemään transmutaatioita. Ja kertoa mitä yhden tyypin keittokirjoissa luki, ja niin edelleen." Hän näki Edwardin, Hawkeyen ja majuri Armstrongin ilmeiden muuttuvan eri tavalla ihmetteleviksi. "Häh? Vaikka olisinkin tylsistynyt, ei se aina ole hauskaa pelleillä ihmisillä ja tappaa niitä. Ne kuitenkin loppuisivat kesken tai menettäisivät elämänhalunsa."

Edward vaikutti kalpealta. "Minä EN halua tietää miten tiedät tuon..."

Kenraalimajuri Armstrongin kivinen ilme muuttui vain hieman tyytyväisemmäksi. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja käveli Edwardin joukkiota päin. Envy olisi helposti voinut puukottaa kenraalimajuria selkään, tai niin hän ainakin luuli. Hän onnistui hillitsemään itsensä. "Otan tuon mukaani, kun lähden", hän sanoi päättäväisesti, pani miekkansa pois eikä edes pysähtynyt kuuntelemaan vastalauseita jatkaessaan matkaansa päärakennuksen pihaa kohti.

Jopa Envy oli yllättynyt, mutta Edward, Hawkeye ja majuri Armstrong lähes kaatuivat kuullessaan kenraalimajurin päätöksen. "Häh?! Kenraalimajuri Armstrong, te... öh... äh..." Edward oli niin hämmentynyt, että ei keksinyt mitään järkevää sanottavaa. Hän katsoi vuoron perään Envyä ja loittonevaa kenraalimajuria. "No siis, tuota, ne tunnelit tuolla alhaalla ovat romahtamisvaarassa, niinhän?! Ehkä te kolme voitte mennä sinne ja korjata ne ja hankkiutua eroon niistä mannekiinisotilaista ja varmistaa, että siellä ei ole ihmisiä jumissa raunioissa ja... Heippa!" Edward juoksi hätäisesti kenraalimajuri Armstrongin perään ja jätti hämmentyneet Hawkeyen ja majuri Armstrongin omilleen.

"Mikäs kenraalimajurilla on?" kysyi Envy hieman ärsyyntyneesti ja heilutteli sormeaan kenraalimajurin suuntaan. "Tuli ja omi vain."

"Ahh, hän on sellainen..." aloitti majuri Armstrong neuvottomana, eikä lopettanut lausettaan.

"Sinun on kysyttävä sitä häneltä", sanoi Hawkeye varuillaan.

"Jaa? Mielenkiintoista." Envy virnisti jälleen ja sai kaksi vartijaansa vaivaantuneiksi. "No, kuulittehan te. Menemmekö tuonne alas vai emme? Vai ettekö ota käskyjä alempiarvoiselta lapselta?" Majuri Armstrong katsahti Hawkeyehin, joka piti edelleen kivääriään tähdättynä Envyn suuntaan.

Hawkeye suoritti tilannearvion. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä mitä kenraalimajuri Armstrongin päässä liikkui. Tämänhetkinen tilanne piti silti ratkaista jotenkin, ja hän uskoi olevansa yksi siihen parhaiten kykenevistä henkilöistä. Hän ei luottanut Envyyn ja olisi todennäköisimmin vain esittänyt tekevänsä yhteistyötä kunnes saisi tilaisuuden ampua homunculuksen, mutta hän tiesi, että Envyn tappaminen ei sujuisi enää yhdellä tai muutamallakaan laukauksella. Hän ei uskonut kykenevänsä tappamaan Envyä tarpeeksi nopeasti edes majuri Armstrongin avulla. Siispä hän päätti, että olisi parasta vain katsoa, pitäisikö Envy sanansa; tähän mennessä Envy todellakin vaikutti luulevan, että hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin pelata heidän pussiinsa, joten ehkä tilanne vielä paranisi. Edwardin ehdotuskaan ei ollut huono, sillä he olisivat poissa näkyvistä tunneleissa. "Menemme alas. Ehdotan, että muutut joksikin Armstrongia vähemmän tunnetuksi sotilaaksi." Hawkeye nosti kiväärin olkapäälleen.

Envy huokaisi ja muuttui siksi sotilaaksi, jota hän yleensä esitti.

"Lähdetään. Armstrong, voimmeko mennä alas käyttäen sitä pilaria, jolla toit meidät ylös?"

"Kyllä."

He kävelivät kohti suuren reiän reunaa. Envy kuuli lattian räsähtävän jalkojensa alla ja tuijotti sitä ärsyyntyneenä. Hän pysähtyi kunnon matkan päähän reunasta nähdessään Armstrongin luoman pilarin. "Kuulitteko? Tämä lattia on epävakaa." Armstrong polvistui lattialle ja tutki sitä hetken ennen kuin painoi nyrkkinsä sen pintaan. Lattia raksahteli ja muuttui hieman, kun sen rakenne parantui. Jopa sen ulkonäkö parantui, ja toisin kuin muiden alkemistien transmutaatioissa, Armstrongin käsittely ei jättänyt lattiaan minkäänlaisia alkemiallisia vikoja.

"Kestääkö pilarisi painoni?" kysyi Envy.

"Tietenkin! Kestävien pilarien tekemisen taito on kulkenut Armstrongien suvussa jo sukupolvien ajan!"

"Painan ainakin viisi kertaa enemmän kuin sinä."

"Absurdia!"

"Kokeile, jos et usko! Et varmasti pysty nostamaan minua." Armstrong hyväksyi haasteen ja käveli Envyn luo.

"Armstrong..." aloitti Hawkeye, mutta ei lopettanut. Sen sijaan hän piti jälleen kivääriään valmiina.

"Ollaanpas sitä epäluottavaisia", tuhahti Envy Hawkeyelle ja kääntyi Armstrongia päin.

Armstrong tarttui Envyn hartioihin ja oli yllättynyt, kun hänen pieni nykäisynsä ei edes liikauttanut solakkaa teini-ikäisen kehoa. "Mitä?" hän ihmetteli ja yritti uudestaan yhä suuremmalla voimalla. Muutaman kerran jälkeen hän onnistui siirtämään Envyn painopistettä, jolloin Envy päätti lopettaa voimainnäytöksen.

"Riittikö? Joko osaat kertoa, kestääkö tuo pilari painoni vai ei?"

Armstrong oli häkeltynyt. "...Luultavasti ei."

"Tavarahissi on täällä."

He kiipesivät matalimman raunioläjän yli päärakennuksen ehjempiin osiin. Majuri Armstrong korjasi matkalla joitain vaurioita.

Envy pohdiskeli Mustangin kohtaloa. Hän oli nähnyt miehen seisoskelevan pihalla vahingoittumattoman näköisenä, vaikka oli selvää, että Isä oli onnistunut tekemään hänestä viidennen uhrinsa. Envyn vartijat tuskin kertoisivat aiheesta hänelle mitään, mutta ainakin kysymykset saisivat heidät kiusaantuneiksi. "Isä onnistui saamaan amestrislaisten sielut hetkeksi, vaikka menettikin ne sitten, vai mitä? Sen täytyy tarkoittaa, että hän onnistui pakottamaan Mustangin tekemään ihmistransmutaation. Senkin jälkeen, vaikka varoitin teitä." Sekä Hawkeye että Armstrong olivat hiljaa. Envy virnisti itselleen. "Mitähän häneltä vietiin? Toivottavasti kieli. Tai kädet."

"Hiljaa!" huudahti Hawkeye.

Envy vilautti virnistystään kahdelle vartijalleen, mutta puhui sitten heille sovittelevasti. "No hyvä on sitten."

He saavuttivat hissin ja Envy vei sen kielletyille alatasoille. He aloittivat tunneleiden järjestelmällisen korjauksen: Envy siivosi ensin suurimmat tukkeumat ja romahdukset käsin tarkistaakseen, että alla ei ollut ihmisiä, minkä jälkeen Armstrong sulautti romahtaneen aineksen takaisin paikalleen alkemiallaan, vahvistaen ja paikaten rakenteita.

He löysivät vielä muutaman harhateille joutuneen mannekiinisotilaan, jotka Envy sulautti kehoonsa. Yksi niistä sai jopa yllätettyä Hawkeyen, joka olisi menettänyt vähintäänkin käsivartensa ellei henkeään, jos Envy ei olisi napannut järjetöntä nukkea ajoissa. Envy olisi tietenkin mieluummin antanut Hawkeyen kuolla, mutta oli helppoa nähdä, että ihmiset arvostaisivat häntä enemmän, jos hän "pelastaisi" Hawkeyen. Hawkeye oli hyvin vaivaantunut tultuaan pelastetuksi.


	4. Ratkaisu

Envyn, Hawkeyen ja majuri Armstrongin lähtiessä tunneleihin Edward saavutti kenraalimajuri Armstrongin päämajan pihalla. "Kenraalimajuri! Odottakaa hetki, minun pitää sanoa JOTAIN tästä..."

"Mitä?"

"Öh, mitä oikeastaan tarkoititte, kun sanoitte, että... 'ottaisitte hänet'? Aiotteko todella viedä Envyn Briggsiin?"

"Envyn vai? Kyllä. Eikö pitäisi?" hän kysyi ja kohosi uhkaavasti Edwardin yllä.

"Niin, no, en minä niin sanonut!" lausahti Edward. "Mutta Envy on... ongelmallinen tapaus. Hän on läpeensä paha. En edes tiedä, mitä pitäisi ajatella siitä hänen väitteestään saavuttaa luottamusta ja ystävyyttä. Sain vähän aikaa sitten selville, että hän on tajuttoman kateellinen meille ihmisille, koska pystymme tekemään yhteistyötä erimielisyyksistämme huolimatta ja luomaan välillemme molemminpuolista rakkautta. Hän sanoi haluavansa sitä myös."

"Vai niin. Kuulostaa todella kauhealta."

"Öhöm... Minun on tosi hankala uskoa häntä, koska hän on kiduttanut ja tappanut ihmisiä huvikseen, mutta kai minä haluan silti uskoa häntä. Ainakin hän oli aika sovittelevan oloinen. Ja kyllähän minut tunnetaan tästä pahamaineisesta hyväsydämisyydestä. En edes tappanut Pridea! Vedin hänen oikean muotonsa ulos siitä ihmiskuoresta ja jätin sen turvaan. Mutta siis, kai minä halusin vain sanoa, että Envy on vaarallinen. Siis tosi vaarallinen. Tähän mennessä hän on ollut täysin avuton vain Mustangin liekkejä vastaan ja silloin, kun Marcoh tuhosi hänen viisasten kivensä suoraan."

"Tarkoitat siis, että tarvitsen nopean ja varman tavan päästä hänestä eroon, jos hän aiheuttaa vähänkin harmia?"

"No, niin, ehkä... tavallaan... joo. Hänet on tosi helppo saada raivostumaan ja tekemään tyhmyyksiä loukkaamalla häntä, mutta hän on silti tosi vaarallinen. Mutta hän ei ole hyvä tappelija ja sen sijaan, että hän tekisi mitään tehokasta tai hyödyllistä, hän tykkää puhua tekemistään hirveyksistä ja paistatella ihmisten tuskassa, ja hän yrittää ihan liikaa solvata ihmisiä."

"Vai niin. Voiko hänet jäädyttää?"

"...No, joo."

"Hyvä." Kenraalimajuri Armstrong lähti taas kävelemään ja piti juttua loppuunkäsiteltynä.

Tilanne tuntui olevan kuin jättimäinen ruutitynnyri, eikä Edward voinut kuin pelätä, että se räjähtäisi ennen pitkää. Hän oli silti tyytyväinen siitä, että ei ollut pakottanut itseään tappamaan Envyä tai jättämään tätä tapettavaksi. Hän toivoi vain, että hänen ei tarvitsisi katua päätöstään. Puhuttuaan Pridesta hän muisti jättäneensä pienen homunculuksen Isän huoneeseen ja lähti oitis hakemaan Pridea sieltä.

Loppupäivän, yön ja koko seuraavan päivän ajan kenttälääkärit ja muutkin sotilaat tekivät ylitöitä saadakseen raunioihin jumiin jääneet ihmiset turvaan ja hoitaakseen taisteluissa loukkaantuneita. Seuraavan päivän iltana lähes kaikki uhrit oli saatu hoitopaikkoihin, ja Mustangilla oli aikaa pitää kokous, jossa keskusteltiin tulevasta. Yksi aihe koski Envyä.

Mustangin lisäksi paikalla olivat muun muassa Edward, kenraalimajuri Armstrong, majuri Armstrong, Hawkeye ja kenraaliluutnantti Grumman, josta tulisi uusi valtakunnanjohtaja.

"Seuraavana tällä erittäin epämiellyttävien asioiden listalla on se toinen homunculus, joka selvisi... tai jonka Edward antoi elää", sanoi Mustang. "Homunculus Envy on muodonmuuttaja. Isän ohella hän tuntui olevan heistä pahin. Hän muun muassa aloitti Ishvalin sisällissodan esittämällä amestrislaista sotilasta ja ampumalla ishvaalilapsen, ja hän murhasi Hughesin." Mustang piti pienen tauon ja hengitti syvään tasoittaakseen mielialaansa. "Onko kellään muulla paitsi Edwardilla mitään syytä antaa sen hirviön elää, vai voimmeko viimein panna pisteen tälle farssille ja teloittaa hänet?"

"Öh, kai me voisimme vain panna hänet vankilaan muutamaksi vuosikymmeneksi?" ehdotti Edward.

"Ikuisuudeksi."

"Te ette tee Envylle mitään. Vien hänet Briggsiin", sanoi kenraalimajuri Armstrong. Muut kääntyivät katsomaan häneen.

"Mitä!" huudahti Mustang. Kun hän tajusi huutaneensa korkea-arvoisemmalle upseerille, hän muutti äänensävyään. "Vitsailette."

"En."

"Siihen hirviöön ei voi luottaa! Envy on valehteleva sadisti."

"Vaikutat olevan edelleen järjiltäsi murhatun ystäväsi takia. Muistelepa, kuinka paljon muiden ystäviä tapoit Ishvalissa. Sure ystävääsi miten haluat, mutta älä itke, että hän oli erityinen."

"Koko Ishvalin sota oli Envyn syytä. Ja ennen kuin sanotte, että hän ehkä aloitti sodan mutta me vain jatkoimme taistelua, ottakaa huomioon, että valtakunnanjohtajaamme esittänyt homunculus vain ruokki tulta eikä jättänyt muita vaihtoehtoja kuin murhaamisen tai sotilaskarkuruuden."

"Onpa surullista, ettei kukaan tajunnut sitä ennen kuin oli liian myöhäistä. Oliko tuon tarkoitus muuttaa mieleni?"

"...Aiotteko vain teeskennellä, että hän ei tehnyt niitä hirveyksiä? Että hän ei ole sadistinen murhaaja?"

"Vaikka minulla ei ole syytä epäillä sinua, sinun sanasi on ainut todiste. Otan mieluummin tämän ainutkertaisen riskin, kuin heitän sen menemään vain, koska väität Envyn olevan hirviö, joka ei kykene muuttumaan tai tekemään yhteistyötä."

"Hän tappaa teidät ja alaisenne, jos viette hänet Briggsiin."

"En usko. Mutta jos se todella merkitsee sinulle niin paljon, annan sinulle luvan sanoa 'minähän sanoin', jos siitä ei tule mitään."

"Minä en halua sanoa tuota! Haluan, että te ja Briggsin sotilaat selviätte."

"Miksi oikeastaan haluat tämän Envyn?" kysyi Grumman.

"Hän on vertaansa vailla oleva soluttautuja ja olisi hyvin hyödyllinen. Voisimme viimeinkin lopullisesti selvittää, mitä ne pirun drachmalaiset suunnittelevat, tai jopa kitkeä heidän taistelunhalunsa kokonaan ja auttaa heitä tulemaan paremmaksi valtioksi, jonka kanssa voisimme käydä kauppaa."

"Ja uskot, että Envy suostuu auttamaan sinua?"

"Hän ei ikinä suostu", murahti Mustang. "Sillä sekunnilla, kun päästät hänet vapaaksi, jos hän edes kestää sinne saakka, hän kääntää takkinsa ja tappaa teidät kaikki."

"Tuki suusi", tokaisi Armstrong. "Mitä Envy halusikaan? 'Luottamusta ja ystävyyttä' niin kuin me ihmiset? Se todella on julmetun kallis hinta, ja teen varmasti kaikkeni estääkseni häntä saavuttamasta tätä tavoitetta", hän murjaisi sarkastisesti ja tuijotti sitten vakavana Mustangia päin. "Jos näyttää siltä, että tuon tavoitteen saavuttaminen on se, miten saan Envyn puolelleni, minulla ei ole mitään syytä estää häntä yrittämästä. Jos hän silti pettää minut, sinulla ei varmaan ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin opettaa minulle tulialkemiaa, jotta voin korjata virheeni."

Hawkeye näytti huolestuneelta, eikä Mustang pitänyt keskustelun ottamasta suunnasta. "Vaikka en voi täysin vastustaa ajatusta tulialkemian opettamisesta teille, jotta voisitte polttaa tienne sen hirviön läpi jälleen kerran, teidän ei pitäisi ajatella, että alk– –"

"Hiljaa!" jyrähti kenraalimajuri Armstrong. "En jaksa kuunnella lässytystäsi. On päivänselvää, että vihaat Envyä, koska hän murhasi ystäväsi ja epäsuorasti sai sinut surkeaan tilanteeseen Ishvalissa. Sinä et tee päätöksiä puolestani. Minä päätän, otanko Envyn mukaani vai en. Sinä elät päätökseni kanssa ihan niin kuin itsesi kanssa."

"Minä kirjaimellisesti en elä pitkään, jos päästät sen vastenmielisen otuksen vapaaksi!"

Kenraalimajuri Armstrong kyyläsi Mustangia niin pahalla silmällä, että muut eivät olleet moista ennen nähneet. Mustang itse ei tietenkään huomannut muuta kuin huoneen yllättävän ja hermostuneen hiljaisuuden. Hän kuuli muutaman kollegansa epämääräisen ahdistuneen hengityksen.

Grumman oli myös tuijotuksen vaikutuksen ulottumattomissa, sillä hän istui kenraalimajuri Armstrongin vieressä eikä siis nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. "Hän tuijottaa teitä pahasti, eikö tuijotakin? Niin minä vähän arvelinkin", hän puheli. "Okei, minä en tunne Envyä, enkä varmaan haluakaan. Te molemmat tiedätte enemmän ja teillä on omat näkemyksenne. Annan joka tapauksessa Armstrongin ottaa täyden vastuun päätöksestään ja Envystä. Jos annat sen homunculuksen tehdä tuhojaan Briggsissä, suutun."

"Niin ei tapahdu."

"Toivonpa niin. No, mitä on seuraavana epämiellyttävyyksien listallamme?" hän kysyi ja hymyili typertyneelle Mustangille.

Mustang yritti myöhemmin saada Grummanin muuttamaan mielensä Envyn suhteen, mutta kenraaliluutnantti ei halunnut enää keskustella asiasta.

* * *

Envy kulutti kaksi kokonaista päivää kaivelemalla ja siivoamalla raunioita. Sillä aikaa häntä vahtivat sotilaat, jotka tiesivät hänen olevan homunculus. Vartijat tuijottivat häntä pelonsekaisin tuntein, jotka vain pahenivat joka kerta, kun Envy virnisti heille leveästi. Envy piti heidän reaktioitaan hauskoina. Hän löysi ja pelasti raunioista muutaman ihmisen, joista yhtä selkärankansa murtanutta hän ei jaksanut kohdella riittävällä varovaisuudella ja tuli tappaneeksi tyypin lähes vahingossa. Muut eivät vaikuttaneet välittävän, sillä he uskoivat tyypin olleen jo mennyttä kalua Envyn käsittelystä huolimatta.

Työskennellessään Envy hoiti hommansa hyvin mekaanisesti ja hänen huomionsa oli suurimmaksi osaksi kohdistunut ajatuksiin tulevaisuudesta. Kuinka kauan hän pystyisi kestämään ihmisten kanssa oloa yrittämättä saada heitä tappelemaan keskenään? Olivathan Edward ja hänen joukkonsa poikkeuksellisia; suurin osa ihmisistä provosoituisi varmasti Envyn yllytyksestä. Hän päätti yrittää toimia niin moniselitteisesti kuin vain pystyisi ja katsoa, miten ihmiset reagoisivat siihen. Ehkä hän saisi heidät tappelemaan vain vähän.

Envy pohti myös tavoitettaan ja päätti kokeilla, josko pystyisi ystävystymään ihmisten kanssa. Vaikka hän piti heitä halveksuttavina alempina elämänmuotoina, heille oli joskus käyttöä ja jotkut heistä olivat vähemmän ärsyttäviä kuin toiset. Ehkä hän kykenisi arvostamaan joitain ihmisiä tällä perusteella. Hän yrittäisi ensin ystävystyä vain siedettävimpiin ihmisiin, koska olisi enemmän kuin epäilyttävää yrittää olla kaikkien kaveri, ja sitä paitsi suurin osa ihmisistä oli kuitenkin täysin turhia. Jos ne yksilöt, joiden hän luuli olevan siedettäviä, olisivatkin huonoja, hän voisi aina olla avarakatseisempi.

Kolmannen päivän iltaa päin kenraalimajuri Armstrong, hänen pikkuveljensä ja Edward etsivät Envyn tunneleista, jotka olivat Isän kammion lähellä ja jotka oli nyt suurilta osin korjattu. Envy oli selittämässä armeijalle tuntemattomien tunneleiden karttaa kahdelle hyvin rauhattomalle sotilaalle.

Kenraalimajuri puhui ensin sotilaille. "Poistukaa." Sotilaat kääntyivät heti häntä päin, tervehtivät häntä ja kiirehtivät matkoihinsa. Kenraalimajuri kääntyi Envyn puoleen. "Minulla on muutama kysymys. Tuletko mukanani Briggsin linnoitukseen?"

"Hm? Ja onkohan minulla vaihtoehtoa?"

"Eipä juuri", sanoi Edward hiljaa.

Vaikka Envy ei pitänyt siitä, että hänet periaatteessa pakotettaisiin tottelemaan ihmisiä, hänet olisi voitu käskeä pahempiinkin paikkoihin. "Hmph. Kai se on pakko. Kenraalimajuri haluaa varmaan minun alkavan yhdeksi sotilaistaan, vai?"

"Niin. Tunnut tietävän armeijan toimintatavat."

"No ei ihme. Olen vedellyt porukkaa naruista armeijassa jo noin 150 vuoden ajan."

Armstrongin ilme muuttui napakammaksi. "Jos haluan sinun vetelevän ihmisiä naruista, saatan lähettää sinut vakoilemaan Drachmaan, mutta sitä ei tule tapahtumaan vielä aikoihin. Olen kuullut, että olet aikamoinen kansankiihottaja. Briggsissä et kylvä riitoja. Toisaalta, en kyllä välitä, jos testaat sotilaideni uskollisuutta, kunhan et pilaa heitä."

"Vihjailetko, että minun pitäisi esiintyä sattumanvaraisina sotilaina tai muina Briggsin sotilaina?"

"En. Minua ei kiinnosta, miten näyttäydyt muille. Jos käytät voimiasi sotilaiden kanssa pelleilyyn, he tajuavat kyllä lopulta, että heidän keskuudessaan on muodonmuuttaja. Olen myös kertonut sinusta joillekin sotilailleni. Linnoituksen sisällä ei ole mitään syytä pitää voimiasi salassa, mutta sen tiedon on pysyttävä linnoituksen sisällä. Vain Briggsin sotilaat saavat tietää sen."

"Hmph. Tiedätkö mitä, minulle riitti ihmisen teeskentely. Olen mieluummin oma itseni, ainakin suurimman osan ajasta."

"Et kai tarkoita... sitä VALTAVAA..." aloitti Edward ja näytti hieman kalpealta, joskin hänen katseessaan oli selvästi havaittavissa viesti "ei näin".

"En tietenkään, Teräspapu!"

Edward murisi jotain toukasta, mutta Armstrong puhui hänen päälleen. "Valtavaa mitä?"

"Oikeaa muotoani." Envy pomppasi ilmaan ja laskeutui tunnelin lattialle, saaden sen halkeilemaan. "Painan paljon enemmän kuin miltä näyttää. Parasta korjata lattia, Teräs. Vai oletko nykyään Alumiini, kun metallin määrä pieneni?"

Edward murisi vieläkin vähän mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, majuri Armstrong puhui. Heidän mielestään oli parempi, jos Envy ei tiennyt Edwardin olevan nykyään alkemiaan kykenemätön. "Ei käy päinsä! Sinun ei pidä rasittaa itseäsi, Edward Elric. Minä hoidan tämän." Majuri painoi nyrkkinsä lattiaan ja korjasi sen.

"Sinulla siis on oikea muoto? Kuinka iso se on?" kysyi kenraalimajuri Armstrong.

"Haluatko nähdä?"

"Ei!" huudahti Edward. "Emme todella...kaan... öh..." Kenraalimajuri Armstrong tuijotti pojan hiljaiseksi.

"Haluan", kenraalimajuri sanoi.

"No niin! Mennäänpä sitten, tämä tunneli on ihan liian pieni."

Envy johdatti heidät isompaan tunneliin ja sitten vielä isompaan tunneliin lähistöllä. Hän myös tarkisti, ettei näkö- tai kuuloetäisyyden päässä ollut ketään. "Oletteko valmiita, ihmiset?" hän kysyi, virnisti ja alkoi muuttua. Edward oli vain kiusaantunut, sillä hän oli nähnyt muutoksen aiemmin. Sen sijaan majuri Armstrongin kauhun-, shokin- ja inhonsekainen ilme oli Envystä erityisen nautittava. Kenraalimajuri Armstrong piti päänsä mutta hänenkin kasvoiltaan näkyi, että häntäkin selvästi häiritsi Envyn vihreä, ulkomaailmallisen hirviöliskomainen muoto, joka koostui osaksi liikkuvista ja itsestään muuttuvista ihmisten ruumiista. "Hah hah!" hän nauroi. Ääni kuulosti siltä, kuin sillä olisi liian monta puhujaa. Samaan aikaan jotkin Envyn yläruumiissa roikkuvat ruumiit puhelivat ihan omiaan. "Näkisit naamasi, majuri!" Armstrongit olivat vieläkin sanattomia.

"Eiköhän jo riitä", kommentoi Edward. Hän yritti jotenkin samanaikaisesti sekä pitää Envyä silmällä että olla katsomatta häntä.

"Niin, surullista kyllä, tämä ei järkytä ihmisiä kunnolla kuin kerran." Envy alkoi kutistua ja muuttua pienemmäksi."

"Lasketko leikkiä? Minua järkyttää joka hiton kerta!"

"Ja enkö olekin tyytyväinen siitä?" kysyi Envy leveä virnistys kasvoillaan, kun hän asettui lempimuotoonsa. Hän käveli sen jälkeen muiden luo ja venytteli käsiään niskansa takana. Hän tarkkaili heitä ja odotti heidän tekevän jotain.

"Varmista ettei minun enää koskaan tarvitse nähdä tuota. Pitääkö sinun syödä?" kysyi kenraalimajuri Armstrong hetken kuluttua. Envy tirskahti yllättävälle aiheen vaihdolle mutta ei ennättänyt vastata. "Älä tirskahtele minulle noin!" uhkaili kenraalimajuri.

Envy teeskenteli olevansa yllättynyt äkillisestä äänensävyn vaihdosta. "Noh! Ei, minun ei ole aivan pakko syödä. Mutta syön varmaan silti. Ruokahan on hyvää, eikö?" Oikea syy oli, että Envy sai ruoastaan energiaa kuten ihmisetkin, eli hänen ei tarvitsisi kuluttaa viisasten kivensä energiaa kehonsa ylläpitämiseen. Syöminen vaatisi tosin ruoansulatusjärjestelmän, jonka ylläpitäminen olisi vaivalloista, mutta silti kahdesta vaivasta pienempi.

"Mielenkiintoista. Pitääkö sinun hengittää?"

"Joo." Envy tiesi edelleen, että hän selviäisi ilman ilmaa jonkin aikaa, mutta se tarkoitti, että hän "kuolisi" ja kuluttaisi viisasten kiveä.

"Pitääkö sinun nukkua?"

"Ei. Mutta on se mukavaa joskus."

"Vahingoittaako kylmä sinua?"

"Eipä juuri."

"Et kai pysty... 'syömään' ihmisten sieluja niin kuin Isäsi?" keskeytti Edward.

"No en! Luuletko, etten olisi tehnyt sitä jo useaan kertaan jos pystyisin siihen? Vain Isä ja Pride pystyivät siihen, ja hekään eivät yleensä tehneet sitä. Ihmisten sielujen syöminen suoraan on todella tehotonta. Jos se ei olisi, Isä ei olisi tarvinnut tätä valtavaa syntetigrammia viisasten kiven tekemiseen!" Edward näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi kuullut liikaa.

"Aiotko pettää minut tai Briggsin linnakkeen?" kysyi kenraalimajuri Armstrong.

Envy kohotti kulmiaan kysymyksen suoruudelle. Hän tiesi, että hänen oli vastattava kieltävästi, mutta vastaustapakin merkitsi paljon. Hän päätti vastata yksinkertaisesti katsottuaan kenraalimajuriin vakavan päättäväisesti hetken ajan. "En."

"Jos saan selville, että valehtelit, opettelen tulialkemiaa ja tuhoan sinut henkilökohtaisesti." Envy ei selvästikään pitänyt uhkauksesta; hän kurtisti kulmiaan, näytti loukkaantuneelta ja risti kätensä rinnalleen. "Muuten olet vapaa tekemään mitä haluat saavuttaaksesi oman tavoitteesi."

"Tässä tulee varmaan mukana jotain ehtoja, kuten 'älä tapa ihmisiä', 'älä pakota niitä tekemään viisasten kiveä' ja 'on pakko käyttää univormua'."

"Kyllä. Tuo asu ei kelpaa."

"Hm, voisin vaikka tehdä itselleni täydellisen perusmuodon ja käyttää oikeita vaatteita." Vaikka kylmä ei juuri haitannut Envyä, vaatteet suojaisivat häntä hieman. Vaatteiden käyttäminen tekisi muodonmuuttamisesta epäkäytännöllisempää, mutta Envy mietti, että ehkä siitä olisi hyötyäkin, sillä hän oli päättänyt katsoa, kuinka kauan hän pystyisi pitämään voimansa salassa. Muodonmuuttaminen vaatteet päällä tuhoaisi tai ainakin repisi ne, joskin Envyn pitäisi siinä tapauksessa välittää vaatteista sen verran, ettei tuhoaisi niitä. Hän ei uskonut kykenevänsä välittämään niin paljoa.

"Oikeita vaatteita?" kysyi Edward. "Mitä nuo sitten ovat?" Hän osoitti Envyn asua.

"Osa kehoani, tietenkin. Luulitko muka oikeasti, että pystyisin regeneroimaan jotain, joka ei ole osa kehoani? Tämä ei ole mitään oikeaa vaatetta", hän sanoi ja venytti hameenkaltaisen vaatteensa etuosaa käsillään. Hän teki siitä hetkeksi pidemmän.

"Eli olet oikeasti alasti koko ajan?"

Edward sai Envyltä vastauksesi vain lisää virnistelyä. Envy päästi irti "vaatteestaan" ja asetti kätensä lanteilleen.

"Saat univormun, kun saavumme Briggsiin. Saat luvan käyttää itseäsi vaatteina siihen saakka."

"Hmh." Envyn keho alkoi rätistä, kun hän pienensi massansa minimiinsä. "Minkä sotilasarvon saan?"

"Toimiupseeri."

"Heh heh." Envy muutti ulkomuotoaan niin, että näytti, kuin hänellä olisi päällään toimiupseerin univormu. Muuten ainakin hänen kasvonsa ja kehonsa näyttivät samalta kuin hänen tavanomainen muotonsa.

Edward alkoi heti kritisoida. "Siinäkö se? Aiot pööpöillä ympäriinsä näyttäen tuolta? Näytät vieläkin teiniltä etkä piilottanut tuota juttua otsassasi etkä silmiäsi... Et ole edes yhtään pidempi!"

"Haha!" naurahti Envy huvittuneesti, nojasi Edwardia päin ja heilutteli sormiaan häntä päin. "Mitä ihmeen pituuspatoumia sinulla oikein on? Pituus ei ole kaikki kaikessa, mikäli et ole sattunut tajuamaan. Minusta on kätevämpää olla lyhyempi kuin useimmat, pätkä." Edward kiristeli hampaitaan ja tuijotti Envyä vihamielisesti. "Ja mitä näihin tulee", jatkoi Envy ja osoitti silmiään, jotka olivat edelleen viirumaiset ja violetit, ja otsassaan olevaa punaista kolmion muotoista solmukuviota. "Ne ovat osa oikeaa muotoani. Sanoinhan, että minulle riitti ihmisen teeskentely. Ihmisen kaltainen saa riittää muille."

"Ja minulle se riittää, mutta muut kyselevät varmasti iästäsi, ja paljon", sanoi kenraalimajuri Armstrong. "Kuinka vanha olet oikeasti?"

"Sataseitsemänkymmentä-jotain. Ei sillä, että sillä olisi jotain väliä."

Armstrong mietti Envyn sanoja hetken. Envy käyttäytyi useimmiten kuin keskenkasvuinen esiteini, vaikka oli selvää, että hän tiesi paljon ja pystyi vakavaankin keskusteluun saamatta kohtauksia. Silti hän oletti muiden kohtelevan häntä kuin älykkäämpää kunnioitettua vanhempaa. Kun tiesi mikä hän oli ja kuinka paljon hän tiesi oikean ikänsä ja kokemustensa ansiosta, oli helppo olla sallivampi ja sivuuttaa hänen esitetty ikänsä ja epäkohteliaisuutensa – ainakin tiettyyn pisteeseen saakka. Jopa Armstrong huomasi, että hän ei ollut viitsinyt reagoida Envyn lapsellisuuksiin. "Oletko mies vai nainen?"

Envy väänsi kasvojaan hieman johonkin tulkitsemattomaan ilmeeseen. "En ole."

"Hm. Sinun on piilotettava oudot kasvosi julkisilla paikoilla."

Edward keskeytti jälleen. "Mutta jos näytät tuolta Briggsissä, sotilaathan huomaavat heti, että et ole ihminen. Mitä he siitä ajattelevat?"

"He tulevan sen kanssa toimeen", tokaisi Armstrong sen kummemmin miettimättä.

"Näetkös? Hyvä asenne", kommentoi Envy Edwardille.

"He aivan varmasti pilkkaavat sinua", sanoi Edward.

Envyn ilme muuttui ärsyyntyneeksi ja hän suoristi itsensä. "Eivät kauaa." Hän kääntyi kenraalimajuria päin. "Vieläkö on jotain kysyttävää? Koska lähdemme?"

"Ei ole." Armstrong kaivoi taskustaan kellon ja tarkisti ajan. "Mmm... lähdemme nyt."

"Se oli nopeaa. Toimiupseeri Envy valmis lähtöön!"

Kenraalimajuri Armstrong viittoi, että heidän pitäisi lähteä, ja lähti kävelemään hissiä päin. Envy tuli hänen perässään, ja Edward ja majuri Armstrong seurasivat heitä.

* * *

**Kommentti: Muodonmuutostiedettä, olkaa hyvät!** Alla olevaa ei tarvitse lukea, jos ei kiinnosta, koska tällä ei ole tarinan kanssa mitään tekemistä. Se selittää tietyn muutoksen, jonka tein sarjakuvan suhteen. Rullaa alas, jos vain lopputulos kiinnostaa.

Envyn painoa ja kokoa käsitellään sarjakuvassa todella epämääräisesti. Painosta on yritetty tehdä järkeenkäypää sanomalla, että Envyn massa ei muutu. Se luo silti hirveästi ongelmia, joita en pystynyt sivuuttamaan tämän tarinan kanssa, vaikka sarjakuvaa lukiessa pystyinkin. Olin monta päivää kirjoittamatta ollenkaan, kun mietin vain massan säilyvyyttä...

Envyn tosimuoto on selvästi isompi kuin norsu, ja tuntuu olevan suunnilleen viidestä kymmeneen kertaa pienempi kuin sinivalas. Iso norsu painaa 10000 kg ja sen tilavuus on 10 m³. Sinivalas painaa 200000 kg ja sen tilavuus on 200 m³. Oletan täällä kivasti, että eläinten keskitiheys on sama kuin veden eli 1000 kg/m³. Envyn tosimuodon koko näyttää silti muuttuvan pienestä norsusta yhteen viidesosaan sinivalaasta sarjakuvassa, ja piirretyssä vielä enemmän. Muutos saattaisi johtua siitä, että Envyn viisasten kivi pienenee, mutta ei voi tietää.

Jatkuvuuden takia olisi mukava julistaa, että Envyn tosimuodon maksimitilavuus on suunnilleen yksi kymmenesosa sinivalaasta eli 20 m³. Normaalilla tiheydellä paino olisi 20000 kg. Tuon verran painavaa ihmisen kehoa olisi pirun hankalaa liikutella ympäriinsä, vaikka Envy pystyisikin tekemään kudoksistaan tavallista kestävämpiä. Ja silloin Envy olisi pienikokoisena paljon haavoittumattomampi kuin miltä näyttää. Envy tarvitsee tosimuodossaan joka tapauksessa pienemmän tiheyden kuin tavalliset eläimet pystyäkseen liikkumaan nopeasti kestävyydestä huolimatta, joten Envyn minimitiheys voisi olla vaikka yksi viidesosa veden tiheydestä, eli 200 kg/m³. Näin ollen Envyn maksimimassa olisi 4000 kg.

Vaikka Envy painaisi "vain" 4000 kg, sen painoinen ihminen aiheuttaisi järkyttävää tuhoa rakennuksille ja huonekaluille. Kahdella jalalla seisominen aiheuttaa 2000 kilon paineen yhden jalkapohjan kokoiselle pinta-alalle. Se on paljon. Juostessaan Envy pirstoisi jalkakäytäviä ja juuttuisi pehmeämpään maahan.

Tavallinen ihminen voisi painaa 50 kg ja olla tilavuudeltaan noin 0,05 m³. 4000 kiloa painava ja tilavuudeltaan 0,05 m³ olevalla Envyllä olisi 80000 kg/m³:n tiheys. Tiheimmän alkuaineen osmiumin tiheys on 22600 kg/m³, Maan ytimen tiheys on 13000 kg/m³ ja Auringon ytimen tiheys on 150000 kg/m³. 80000 kg/m ei toimi.

Siispä päätän, että Envyn tosimuodon koko riippuu viisasten kivestä, eli hän voi olla kevyempi, jos hänellä ei ole tarpeeksi viisasten kiveä. Tästä riippuvuudesta seuraa, että Envy pystyy muuttamaan massaansa. (No, massa on energiaa kaavan E=mc² mukaan. Katsokaa tätä käsienheiluttelua.) Homunculukset kuitenkin regeneroivat viisasten kiven energian avulla, eli muuttavat energiaa massaksi. Ehkä muutos toimii vain niin päin, eli muutos massasta energiaksi ei olisi mahdollista. Silloin Envy regeneroituisi aina alkuperäiseen painoonsa, jolloin massiivisen painon ja tiheyden ongelmat olisivat vieläkin ratkaisematta. Voisin tietysti myös päättää, että Envy painaa vain 600 kg (joka olisi luultavasti "järkevä" massa, joka ei haittaisi aivan hirveän paljon) ja että hänen tosimuotonsa olisi paljon vettä harvempi. Siinä tapauksessa Envyn tosimuoto tosin lähtisi lentoon tuulen mukana, olisi todella heiveröinen eikä pystyisi pitelemään ihmisiä paikallaan.

Regeneraatio vaikuttaa aika hitaalta prosessilta, joten päätän, että viisasten kiven muuntaminen massaksi on hidasta ja toiseen suuntaan vielä hitaampaa ja vaikeampaa. Tästä syystä Envy ei muuntele kovin usein ja painaa yleensä jotain 500–1000 kg. 400 kg on varmaan hyvä mielivaltainen minimipaino. (Miksi rajan pitäisi olla tässä? Se tuntuu jostain syystä mukavalta, mutta se ei ole mikään hyvä syy.) Päätän myös, että Envyn maksimitiheys on 50000 kg/m³, jolloin minimitilavuus olisi 0,008 m³, joka on tavallinen tiheys noin 8 kg painavalle eläimelle (vaikka iso kotikissa). Kun Envystä poistetaan osia mutta hän ei regeneroi massaansa takaisin vaan muuttaa kehonsa kokonaiseksi välittämättä puuttuvasta osasta, massaa katoaa. Hän voi siis menettää massaa muuttamatta sitä viisasten kiveksi.

Mutta miten massa muuttuu viisasten kiven sieluenergiaksi? Ja toisaalta miten sieluenergia muuttuu massaksi? Nyt on varmaan parempi lopettaa ajattelu ja todeta, että sielut ovat jänniä.

Yhteenvetona: Envy voi muuttaa massaansa. Hänen minimimassansa on 400 kg ja maksimimassansa 4000 kg. Hänen minimitilavuutensa on 0,08 m³ ja maksimitilavuutensa 20 m³. Hänen minimitiheytensä on 200 kg/m³ ja maksimitiheytensä 50000 kg/m³.

**Kommentti loppuu.**


	5. Siirtymä

Kenraalimajuri Armstrong, Envy, majuri Armstrong ja Edward nousivat tavarahissillä päätukikohtarakennuksen pohjakerrokseen. Rakenteet olivat vielä remontin tarpeessa, mutta suurin osa romahtaneista rakennuksen osista oli siivottu. Envy muutti kasvojaan niin, että ne näyttivät tavallisen ihmisen kasvoilta.

Kun he saapuivat pihalle, kenraalimajuri Armstrong kääntyi Edwardin ja pikkuveljensä puoleen. "Minulla ei ole teille enää tarvetta. Näkemiin."

Majuri Armstrong otti nopeasti asennon ja tervehti isosiskoaan, kun taas Edward näytti hieman hämmentyneeltä. He olivat hiljaa Envyn ja kenraalimajurin kävellessä pääportteja päin. Envy kääntyi katsomaan Edwardia ja toivoi, että hänen ei enää koskaan tarvitsisi nähdä mokomaa pätkää paitsi tietenkin tappaakseen hänet. Vastaavasti Edward katsoi takaisin ja toivoi, että ei enää koskaan kuulisi Envystä sanaakaan.

Envy ja Armstrong kävelivät porteista lähikadulle, jonka varrella viisi Briggsin rekkaa oli lastattavana. He kävelivät toiseksi viimeisen rekan luo. Kaksi rivisotilasta oleskeli sen lastaustelineellä ja kaksi upseeria seisoskeli sen kuljettajankopin vieressä. Armstrong pysähtyi upseerien eteen, ja he tervehtivät häntä.

"Kapteeni Blohm, luutnantti Linke. Tässä on toimiupseeri Envy, se muodonmuuttaja, josta kerroin. Hän liittyy joukkoihinne. Varmistakaa, että hän käyttäytyy. Jatkakaa." Sen sanottuaan hän lähti.

"Jaa. No, onnittelut puolen vaihtamisesta, kai", sanoi Blohm. Ulkonäkönsä puolesta häntä saattoi verrata Mustangiin, mutta hän oli sekä pidempi että lihaksikkaampi kuin eversti. Hän näytti terävältä ja hänellä oli sekainen leukaan saakka ulottuva musta tukka, siniset silmät ja pukinparta. "Voi pojat, olisinpa minäkin muodonmuuttaja. Muuttuisin naiseksi ja menisin suihkuun heidän kanssaan! Haha!" Selvästikään hänen terävä ulkomuotonsa ei ulottunut hänen persoonallisuutensa piirteisiin.

Envy yritti tukahduttaa halunsa ilmaista täydellinen ylemmyytensä, inhonsa ja halveksuntansa ja tuijotti Blohmia tilanteeseen sopivasti ylenkatsoen, kuin olisi kuullut liikaa. "Kaunista", hän töksäytti, mutta tapa, jolla hän sen ilmaisi, vaikutti enemmän siltä, kuin hän olisi todennut, että häntä oksettaa.

"Äh, älä viitsi, etkö muka ole itse koskaan tehnyt niin?"

"Käytä nyt vähän aivojasi, ihminen. Jos muuttuisit naiseksi, olisit ITSE nainen. Ihanko varmasti sinun tarvitsisi vielä nähdä lisää naisia sen jälkeen?"

Blohm avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain mutta pysyi hiljaa. Sen sijaan hän pysähtyi ajattelemaan. "Hyvä pointti", hän totesi, tuijotteli unelmoiden taivaalle ja hymyili itselleen. Envy pyöritteli silmiään ja katsoi Linkeen miettien, oliko tämä yhtä iso idiootti kuin Blohm.

Linke esitti avutonta. "Hän on tuollainen, ei sille voi mitään." Hän oli paljon pienempi ja jänteikkäämpi kuin Blohm, mutta hänkin oli Envyä pidempi. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kuin kivestä veistetyt ja silmänsä harmaat. Hänen pitkä, pehmeä ja pastellinruskea tukkansa oli kerätty hyvin viimeisteltyyn poninhäntään, joka loi jyrkän kontrastin hänen muille piirteilleen. "Minulla olisi paljon kätevämpää käyttöä sellaisille voimille. Voisin vaikka esiintyä jonain korkea-arvoisempana upseerina, jolla olisi pääsy salassa pidettäviin dokumentteihin. Sitten paistattelisin kaikessa siinä salaisessa tiedossa."

"Noin olen tehnytkin, ja aika usein vielä. Mutta parasta on kyllä esittää ihmisten ystäviä ja perheenjäseniä, uhkailla heitä ja sitten tappaa heidät." Envy kuulosti loppua kohden vähän haltioituneelta. "Heidän ilmeensä ovat sanoinkuvaamattomia!"

Linke kurtisti kulmiaan. "Tuo on aika raakaa, mutta kaipa sitten..." Envy virnisti hänelle lyhyesti ja muistutti itseään, että hänen ei pitäisi kerskailla murhaustavoillaan niin avoimesti.

Blohm sen sijaan veti aikamoisen herneen nenäänsä. "Yyh, törkeän julmaa! Suorastaan inho– –"

"Rauhoituhan nyt, kapteeni", sanoi Envy välinpitämättömästi. "Se vaihe on ohi. Turha meuhkata enää."

Blohm näytti vihaiselta ja puolustelevalta mutta piti suunsa kiinni. Hän jatkoi kuitenkin aikaisempaa puheenaihetta. "Mikset muka menisi suihkuun vakoilemaan naisia?"

Envy katsoi Blohmia jälleen ylenkatsoen. "Miksi menisin? Kyllä minä olen käynyt useissakin julkisissa suihkutiloissa, koska te ihmiset odotatte muiden tekevän niin. Minusta alastomissa ihmisissä ei ole mitään näkemistä."

Blohm tuijotti Envyä hämmentyneenä eikä keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Linke näytti uteliaammalta. "Kuinka vanha oikein olet?"

"Sataseitsemänkymmentäjotain. Mutta ei sillä ole väliä." Sekä Blohm että Linke näyttivät hieman vaivaantuneilta yrittäessään käsittää miten joku voisi olla niin vanha. Envy huokaisi tylsistyneenä, vaikka kaksikon ilmeet olivatkin hassuja.

Lähistöllä oleva teräsportti aukesi ja joku luutnantti huusi käskyjä sotilaille. "Huomio! Tavarat ovat valmiina! Aloittakaa lastaus!"

Blohm viittasi kahta rivisotilasta tulemaan luokseen. "No niin, mennään poimimaan kamamme."

Muista rekoista tuli myös sotilaita, jotka suuntasivat portille. Envy käveli portin läpi lastausalueelle ja mietti, olisiko hänen elämänsä tällaista tästä eteenpäin. Tavallisten ihmisten juttujen tekeminen heidän kanssaan oli nöyryyttävää. Hän oli toisaalta tehnyt niin aiemminkin esittäessään ihmisiä, ja miksipä hän ei ajattelisi nykyistä tilannettaan pitkitettynä huijausharjoituksena? Hänhän oli myös tehnyt samantapaisia pikkuhommia Isälle. Hän ei silti pitänyt tilanteestaan yhtään ja näytti happamalta.

Muut sotilaat kantoivat suuret ja raskaat laatikot pareittain tai neljän hengen ryhmissä. Envy taas valitsi jotain, joka näytti siltä, että se ei menisi helposti rikki ja nosti sen ylös yksin. Joku tarjosi hänelle apua mutta hiljeni nähdessään hänen nostavan suuren laatikon vaivatta. Envy jätti avuntarjoajan huomiotta. Vähemmän yllättäen hän oli myös ensimmäinen rekan luona ja kun lisää laatikoita alkoi saapua, hän vietti aikansa rekan sisällä järjestellen laatikoita, sillä niiden siirtely oli hänelle helppoa. Hän ei voinut vähättelemättä muita heidän hitautensa ja tehottomuutensa takia, kun he toivat laatikoita rekalle. Muut katsoivat häntä ärsyyntyneinä mutta eivät vastanneet hänen suunsoittoonsa. Vain eräs vänrikki otti nokkiinsa niin, että lopetti tavaroiden kantamisen ojentaakseen Envyä.

"Kuules nyt, toimiupseeri, sinun toimenkuvaasi ei kuulu puhua noin ylempiarvoisillesi!"

"Ylempiarvoisille vai?! Hah! Katsotaanpa kuka on vieläkin alempana lajihierarkiassa, kun tämä laatikko litistää surkean lihasäkkikehosi", ilkkui Envy ja siirsi pitelemänsä laatikon hänen yläpuolelleen. Vänrikki väisti nopeasti ja oli aikeissa antaa samalla mitalla takaisin, mutta Envy ehti ensin. "Tämä on lasten palikkaleikkiä, ja sinä et näköjään osaa edes sitä. Minun ei tarvitse olla kohtelias sinulle." Hän pani laatikon paikalleen.

"Kuinka töykeää! Kerron epäsopivasta käytöksestäsi komentavalle upseerillesi."

Envy tuijotti miestä nenävarttaan pitkin. "Vaikka et edes tiedä, kuka hän on? No selvä, kerron sinulle. Hän on kapteeni Blohm, joka on juuri se henkilö, jonka tiellä olet." Envy osoitti päin Blohmia, joka oli tullut rekan viereen kolmen muun kanssa. He pitelivät raskasta laatikkoa, ja vänrikki seisoi heidän tiellään. "Suvaitsisitteko mitenkään suoda anteeksi tämän nöyrän ehdotuksen, että syvästi kunnioitettu herra vänrikki ystävällisesti siirtyisi hieman ja antaisi alaistensa tehdä vähäpätöiset työtehtävänsä?" liverteli Envy. Hänen äänensävynsä ja sanavalintansa olivat ylitsepursuavan siirappisia. "Me yritämme tehdä töitä täällä", hän lisäsi tilanteeseen sopivalla tyylillä. Blohm pyysi anteeksi tunkeiluaan ja vänrikki siirtyi syrjään hampaitaan kiristellen. Heti kun Envy oli ottanut laatikon ja muut olivat lähteneet hakemaan lisää tavaraa, vänrikki alkoi valittaa Blohmille.

Laatikoiden lastaaminen rekkoihin ei kestänyt kauaa. Kun sotilaat olivat odottaneet ruokatarvikkeitaan vielä hetken ja saaneet ne, he lähtivät Briggsiä kohti. Rekoista neljä isompaa oli tarkoitettu tavaran kuljettamiseen ja yhdessä pienemmässä oli lähinnä sotilaita. Blohm käski Envyn ja Linken ajaa keskimmäistä tavararekkaa.

"Vänrikki Sopwith teki äänekkään valituksen asenteestasi", sanoi Linke, kun he olivat lähteneet. Hän ajoi rekkaa.

"Itkupilli."

"No, en voi kyllä väittää vastaan, mutta eivät muutkaan pitäneet vähättelystäsi. Sopwith yrittää varmaan estää ylenemisesi."

"Ihan kuin minua kiinnostaisi..." Envy tuli ajatelleeksi, että jos hän nousisi arvoasteikolla ja ohittaisi Sopwithin, vänrikki ei voisi panna hänelle enää koskaan vastaan. Envy voisi kohdella Sopwithia epäkunnioittavammin, eikä tämä voisi tehdä asialle juuri mitään. Envy virnisti jälleen leveästi. "Heh heh heh. Ehkä niissä ylennyksissä saattaisi sittenkin olla jotain ideaa. Mutta oikeasti, sellaisen typerän nuoleskelevan hyvistelijän esittäminen ylennysten saamiseksi on todella syvältä."

"Sanopa muuta. Blohm on aika yksinkertainen tyyppi mutta hyvä kaveri. Sopwith taas on vain ärsyttävä suurimman osan ajasta."

"Jaa?"

"Niin. Onneksi meidän ei usein tarvitse sekaantua hänen hommiinsa. Näytät muuten erilaiselta kuin silloin, kun tapasimme..."

"Piilottelin vain tätä punaista juttua ja silmiäni." Linke vilkaisi Envyn violetteihin viirusilmiin ja kurtisti kulmiaan hieman. "Kuinka niin, pelottaako?"

"No, ei, se on vain vähän outoa." Envy mietti huvittuneena, että mies luultavasti menettäisi järkensä, jos näkisi hänen todellisen muotonsa. "Miten sinusta tuli toimiupseeri?"

"Kysyin Armstrongilta, minkä sotilasarvon saan, ja hän vastasi, että toimiupseeri."

"Heh."

"Se ei ollut vitsi. Voisin ihan hyvin olla vaikka valtakunnanjohtaja. Esitin Bradley-kakaraa ties kuinka monta kertaa ja olin noin kahden vuoden ajan täysipäiväinen valtionjohtaja jotain 80 vuotta sitten, kun se salamurhausintoilu oli pahimmillaan. Ja lyhyempiä aikoja joskus muulloin. Kaikkien ihmisten pomona oleminen on ikävää. Liikaa paperinpyöritystä. Se on tylsää."

Linke oli hämmentynyt. "Ahaa... Bradley olisi kai tosiaan 'kakara' sinun mielestäsi, kun olet niin vanha... Hitto, on hankala kuvitella, että olet elänyt niin kauan."

Envy ei vastannut, ja he ajoivat puhumatta. Rekkakulkue jätti Keskuskaupungin taakseen ja ajoi rauhallisen maaseutumaiseman läpi, jossa lähiaikojen tapahtuman eivät näyttäneet vaikuttaneen mihinkään. Parin tunnin päästä sotilaat pitivät lyhyen tauon.

"Haluatko ajaa?" kysyi Linke Envyltä, kun tauko oli ohi.

"Kai minä voin." Envy käynnisti moottorin, joka kuitenkin yskähti ja sammui heti. "Perhanan moottori, se on erilainen kuin viime kerralla..." Hän käynnisti auton uudestaan ja tällä kertaa sai pidettyä sen päällä. "Miksi te oikein teette jokaisesta autosta erilaisen? Olisi paljon helpompaa, jos ne kaikki käyttäytyisivät samalla lailla!"

"Häh? En tiedä, autot eivät ole minun alaani. Kai niistä halutaan tehdä parempia."

Envy palasi ajatuksissaan aikaan, jolloin ihmiset olivat juuri keksineet auton. Oli totta, että jopa tämä iso rekka oli paljon parempi kuin ne pienet, tehottomat ja kömpelöt ensimmäiset autot vuosikymmenten takaa. Nykyään oli tietysti kaiken maailman liikennesääntöjä ja muita rajoituksia. Envy virnisti muistellessaan kuinka oli kerran varastanut yhden ensimmäisistä autoista ja ajanut joidenkin mitään aavistamattomien ihmisten päältä. Auto oli kuitenkin ollut niin huono ohjattava, että useat ihmiset olivat vain juosseet karkuun.

Muutkin rekat käynnistyivät ja kulkue jatkoi matkaansa. He pitivät toisen tauon kahden tunnin päästä ja sitten ajoivat taas kaksi tuntia. Sen jälkeen rekkojen polttoaine oli vähissä, joten he pysähtyivät pikkukaupungissa Pohjoisalueen rajan lähellä.

Jostain syystä kaupungin asukkaat kokoontuivat heidän ympärilleen ja käyttäytyivät uhkaavasti, vaatien sotilaita lähtemään. Ilmeisesti he eivät halunneet auttaa pettureita, jotka olivat tappaneet Keskusalueen sotilaita. Paikallisen armeijatukikohdan sotilaat auttoivat Briggsin sotilaita, mikä todennäköisesti esti verenvuodatuksen. Briggsin sotilaiden oli silti otettava polttoaineensa voimakeinoin.

"Tyhmät maajussisiat... On niilläkin valikoiva kuulo. Varmasti jättävät ihan tahallaan huomiotta uutiset siitä, kuinka me autoimme heitä", valitti Linke Envylle, kun rekkakulkue oli taas päässyt matkaan.

"Olin tosiaan pettynyt, kun kukaan ei edes lyönyt ketään lapiolla tai mitään."

"Taidat oikeasti pitää siitä, kun ihmiset tappelevat keskenään, vai?"

"Ai että pidänkö", murjaisi Envy omahyväisesti. "Olitko Ishvalissa?"

"Olin. En tosin koko aikaa, vain yhden vuoden juuri ennen kuin alkemistit tulivat viimeistelemään työn."

"Ja tiedät mistä sota sai alkunsa?" Envy ei voinut vastustaa keskustelun johdattelua suuren paljastuksensa suuntaan.

"Joku pimahtanut sotilas ampui jonkun ishvaalilapsen."

"Niin, mutta en varmasti tiennyt, että se sotilas olin minä!"

"Mitä?!" hän huudahti.

"Järkytyitkö?" Envy virnisti vilkuillessaan Linkeä mutta kääntyi pian katsomaan tietä, sillä hän oli jälleen ajamassa.

"Öh, no, vähän. Mutta se, että tiedän nyt tuon, ei muuta sitä tosiasiaa, että sota käytiin. ...Vai valehtelitko?"

Envy nauroi ja jatkoi keskittyneesti. "Miten vain...! Sodan syttymiseen tarvittiin vain se yksi luoti. Luulin tosissani, että siihen tarvittaisiin enemmän. Sitten vain katselin, kun kaikki vain jatkoivat tappamista ihan itse!" hän hekotti.

Linke oli jokseenkin rauhaton eikä tiennyt, mitä olisi ajatellut Envyn puheista. "Mh..."

"Hmm? Ei vihanpurkauksia? Ei hirviöksi nimittelyä?"

"Ei... No, ehkä tuo on jotain, jonka vain hirviö voisi tehdä. Ja iso osa meistä ihmisistäkin, koska ihmiset ovat pohjimmiltaan kauheita hirviöitä. Jotkut voivat kyllä vastustaa kiusausta. Joka tapauksessa, en minä oikeastaan välitä, aloititko Ishvaalin sisällissodan vai et. Vihasin ishvaaleja ja heidän typerää uskontoaan. Hyvä kun pääsimme niistä eroon."

"Jaa, heh heh."

"Minulla oli muuten tapana panna eläimiä tappelemaan toistensa kanssa, kun olin pieni. Se oli pirun hauskaa."

"Ai?" tokaisi Envy kiinnostuneesti. "Hyvä juttu!"

"Se ei ole yhtä hauskaa ihmisten kanssa. Se johtunee empatiasta ja samaistumisesta; ne ihmiset voisivat olla perhettäni tai ystäviäni, tai vaikka minä itse. Se helpottuu paljon, jos en tiedä niistä muista mitään tai jos ne ovat kuin ishvaalit. Tai drachmalaiset, olen joskus todella iloinen, kun kuulen heidän taistelevan keskenään. Ihan kuin katselisi tappelevia elukoita. Amestrislaisten kanssa on vain parasta olla tyytyväinen siitä, etten ole itse mukana tappelussa."

"Tuosta on hyväkin olla tyytyväinen! Minä ainakin olin joka kerta, kun sain ihmiset tappelemaan keskenään sen sijaan, että he olisivat tapelleet minua vastaan."

"Onko todella niin helppoa saada muut riitelemään keskenään?"

"Kyllä siihen tietoja tarvitsee. Tietysti ishvaalien ja armeijan kanssa se oli silmäänpistävän yksinkertaista. Hyvien ystävien tai jonkun avioparin tapauksessa tarvitaan paljon sisäpiirin tietoa. Sinäkin varmaan luulisit, että puolison pettäminen saisi petetyn osapuolen raivon valtaan, joten voinet kuvitella, kuinka yllättynyt olin, kun kerran niin ei käynytkään ja sen sijaan 'petetty' halusi liittyä seuraan."

"Hahah, mitä? Tuo on väärin, mutta jotenkin hauskaa. Teetkö tuollaisia juttuja paljonkin? Siis sekoitat seurustelukumppaneita?"

"Enpä juuri. Koko touhun järjestäminen on tuskallisen vaivalloista."

"Mutta siitä saisi irti hienoa draamaa."

"Se on silti vaivalloista. Hmm? Miten niin, onko Briggsissä joitain suhdekiemuroita, jotka kaipaisivat draamaa?"

"Ehkä..."

"Eivätkö sotilaiden väliset suhteet ole muutenkin kiellettyjä?"

"Ovat, mutta ihan kuin he sitä tottelisivat. Suurimman osan ajasta kukaan ei oikeastaan välitä, varsinkin jos kumppaneilla on sama arvoasema tai jos he ovat ihan eri yksiköissä. Isompi ongelma on, että Briggsissä on niin vähän naisia, jopa vähemmän kuin Keskuksessa tai muiden isojen kaupunkien tukikohdissa. Jotkut luulevat, että Briggsissä ei ole naisia ollenkaan."

"Jaaha. Keskuksessa intiimisuhteita muiden sotilaiden kanssa harrastavat vain erotetaan armeijasta tai pannaan arestiin tai jotain."

"Niin olen kuullut."

"No jaa. Ehkä voisin vähän leikitellä niillä suhteilla. Ei minulla varmaan olisikaan muuta tekemistä koko aikaa. Tiedätkö nimiä?"

"On eräs... Kersantti Vincent Humber ja kersantti Terry Northrop." Envy kuuli Linken äänensävystä hänen lausuessaan nimet, että hän piti Northropista mutta ei Humberista. "Ja rivisotilas Lois Loyd, joka oli Blohmin kanssa, mutta luulen, että hän on nyt Sopwithin kanssa. Hän on aika uusi mutta tuntuu vaihtavan kumppania usein. On myös rivisotilas Annie Anson, joka on jonkun toisen rivisotilaan kanssa, mutta en tiedä hänen nimeään."

"Selvä."

He jatkoivat ajamista eivätkä juuri puhuneet loppumatkalla Pohjoiskaupunkiin. Rekkakulkue olisi voinut jatkaa pidemmällekin, mutta vastuussa oleva upseeri päätti, että olisi parempi yöpyä Pohjoiskaupungissa, täydentää varastoja ja jatkaa vasta huomenna. Sillä aikaa kun muut sotilaat nukkuivat, Envy päätti pitää hieman hauskaa ja meni johonkin baariin aiheuttamaan ongelmia. Hän onnistui olemaan menemättä liian pitkälle luodessaan kärhämän, josta ei kasvanut nyrkkitappelua suurempaa. Vaikka nujakointi ei ollut kovinkaan upeaa, se oli kuitenkin tarpeeksi viihdyttävää.

Envy nukkui noin kaksi tuntia. Aamulla luutnantti, joka oli koordinoinut tavaroiden lastausta Keskuksessa, tuli hakemaan muutamia sotilaita kantamaan Pohjoiskaupungista saatuja täydennyksiä. Hän valitsi Envyn ja viisi muuta hereillä ollutta.

"Sinähän kannoit eilen yksiksesi niitä raskaita laatikoita, eikö vain? Oletko uusi?" luutnantti uteli Envyltä, kun he kävelivät rekkoja päin.

"Olen."

"Minä olen luutnantti Amanda Massena."

"Toimiupseeri Envy."

"Kenen ryhmässä olet?"

"Blohmin."

"Selvä."

Lyhyen tauon jälkeen yksi muista sotilaista keskeytti. "Miten voit olla niin vahva?"

"Kävi säkä."

Sotilas murahti tyytymättömästi, ja Envy oli tyytyväinen, että sotilas ei jatkanut hänen vaivaamistaan typerillä kysymyksillä.

He nostelivat lisää laatikoita siihen rekkaan, jossa oli vielä tilaa, ja täyttivät rekkojen tankit. Sen tehtyään he liittyivät muiden sotilaiden seuraan, söivät aamiaista ja jatkoivat jälleen matkaansa.

Envy ja Linke puhuivat ajomatkan aikana jonkin verran. Linkeä kiinnosti kuulla historiasta, sillä hän halusi kuulla Envyltä, mitä oli oikeasti tapahtunut ja verrata kuulemaansa aiemmin kirjoista lukemiinsa asioihin. Perustuen Linken kanssa käymiinsä keskusteluihin, Envy päätti, että mies oli mahdollinen ystäväehdokas. Envy piti häntä lievästi ärsyttävänä, jokseenkin nynnymäisenä ja naiivina, mutta ihmisten mittapuulla hän oli fiksu, tunteeton ja tiukka. Vaikka hän oli Envyä korkea-arvoisempi, hän ei juuri kohdellut tätä kuin alaista. Envy arveli, että hän käyttäytyi niin, koska hän kunnioitti itseään vanhempia henkilöitä enemmän. Hän tuntui olevan hämmentynyt, kun Envy käyttäytyi esitetyn ikänsä mukaisesti.


	6. Perillä

Matka Pohjoiskaupungista Briggsin linnoitukseen ei kestänyt koko päivää, mutta ilta oli jo tuloillaan, kun rekkasaattue saapui perille. Maisema oli karu mutta henkeäsalpaava: lumiset vuoret ja tummat kalliot jatkuivat silmänkantamattomiin kaikissa muissa suunnissa paitsi etelässä, jossa näkyi alaspäin viettävä lumikenttä, joka ei ollut sula edes kesäisin. Envy oli vieraillut Briggsissä lyhyesti joitain vuosikymmeniä sitten, ja paikka näytti edelleen samalta.

Sotilaat ajoivat valtavan rakennetun muurin sisään ja pysäyttivät rekat lastaussiltojen eteen. Briggsiä vartioimaan jääneet sotilaat tervehtivät tulijoita ja auttoivat tavaroiden purkamisessa. Kolme sotilasta Keskuskaupungista oli lähetetty Briggsiin, ja Briggsin alkuperäiset sotilaat olettivat Envyn tuntevan heidät, mutta Envy teki selväksi, että hänellä ei ollut heidän kanssaan mitään tekemistä. Yksi Keskuksen sotilaista ei tuntenut muuta kahta, mutta he tutustuivat pian. Kukaan kolmesta ei ollut tullut Blohmin yksikköön.

Kun laatikot oli purettu rekoista, osa sotilaista lähti ja loput alkoivat tarkistaa niiden sisältöä. Briggsin linnoituksessa ei voinut koskaan olla liian vainoharhainen drachmalaisten vakoojien suhteen, vaikka heitä vain harvoin löytyikin. Useimmiten vakoojia oleskeli Pohjoiskaupungissa tai hiihti vuorilla, ja kiinnioton jälkeen heidät tavallisesti lähetettiin takaisin kotimaahansa tai teloitettiin, tapauksesta riippuen. Tällä kertaa yksi vakooja oli päässyt Briggsin linnoituksen lastaussilloille saakka.

Vakooja oli lukitun laatikon sisällä, ja se oli avattava voimakeinoin. Kun sotilas, joka oli saanut rikottua lukon, avasi laatikon ja katsoi sisään, hän sai heti luodista päähänsä. Sotilas valahti maahan, ja vakooja hyppäsi ulos ja pyrki suojaisaan paikkaan. Vakooja juoksi nopeasti päin ovea hallin katetussa kulmassa, mutta juuri oviaukossa ollut Briggsin sotilas huomasi tilanteen ja veti panssaroidun oven kiinni, lukiten sen ja jääden itse toiselle puolelle, jolloin vakooja oli ansassa.

Tarkastusta suorittamassa olleet sotilaat olivat kuulleet laukauksen ja jotkut olivat nähneet vakoojan juoksevan, mutta he olivat vasta nyt päässeet suojaan ja ottaneet aseensa esiin. Vakooja oli kyllä umpikujassa, mutta oven ympärillä oleva kattaus suojasi paikkaa hyvin. Sotilaiden täytyisi paljastaa itsensä vakoojalle, jos he haluaisivat saada hänet tähtäimiinsä.

Päähän ammuttu sotilas oli vakoojan näköpiirissä.

Envy oli rekan takana ja seurasi tapahtumia lievästi huvittuneena.

Envyn vieressä oli kiroileva kapteeni Blohm. "Hitto! Pitäisi tarkistaa, onko hän elossa... mutta vakooja ampuu, jos joku menee tuonne. Hei, sinähän voit mennä ja kantaa hänet pois, vai?"

"Ai minä vai? Luuletko tosissasi, että menisin tuonne ammuttavaksi?" kysyi Envy.

"Sinä VOIT tehdä niin. Me muut emme voi."

"Älä luule. En ole vastuussa puutteistanne."

Kuului laukauksen ääni, kun vakooja ampui sotilasta, joka oli yrittänyt saada häntä tähtäimeensä. Sotilas parkaisi mutta sanoi sitten, että luoti oli osunut vain hänen aseeseensa, joka oli lennähtänyt maahan.

"Käsken sinun tehdä niin!"

"Noin typerää käskyä ei tarvitse toteuttaa! Hae joku tankki ja jyrää nuo seinät ja se vakooja."

"Ei ole aikaa, meidän pitää hakea hänet pois nyt!" Blohm huitoi päähän ammuttuun vertavuotavaan sotilaaseen päin. Pari Envyn vieressä olevaa sotilasta keskusteli suuren kilven käyttämisestä suojana, mutta sellaista ei kuulemma ollut saatavilla.

"Hän sai luodista päähänsä! Hän on kuollut! Aja rekka... hetkinen, ovatko nuo ovet ja ikkunat luodinkestäviä?" kysyi Envy ja osoitti katsomaansa seinän viereen pysäköityä panssaroitua rekkaa.

"Öm, no, joo. Mutta ei – – mitä sinä teet? Takaisin sieltä!"

Envy juoksi panssaroidun rekan luo ja repäisi etuoven irti sen kuljettajankopista. Muut sotilaat tuijottivat häntä, suurin osa suu auki. Sitten hän juoksi vakoojan suuntaan kantaen ovea edessään. "Anteeksi nyt vain, kapteeni!" hän sanoi vähättelevästi ohittaessaan Blohmin. Kun hän saapui vakoojan näkökenttään, hän asetti oven maahan, katsoi vakoojaa luodinkestävän ikkunan läpi ja jatkoi juoksemista. Oven alaosa raapi betonilattiaa raskaasti ja siitä lähtevä meteli raastoi korvia. Vakooja ymmärrettävästi säikähti ja ampui kohti ovea, mutta luodit eivät läpäisseet lasia, vaikka siihen tulikin säröjä. Viimeisellä hetkellä hän yritti väistää hyppäämällä sivuun, mutta Envy reagoi nopeasti ja onnistui litistämään hänen alaruumiinsa autonoven ja seinän väliin. Envy pidensi nopeasti kättään juuri sen verran, että sai napattua vakoojan aseen ja nakattua sen syrjään. Sen jälkeen hän tiputti oven vakoojan päälle, tarttui hänen käsiinsä ja painoi jalallaan hänen yläselkäänsä. "Sainpas!"

Blohm ja muut sotilaat olivat äimistyneitä mutta ymmärsivät silti nopeasti, että vakooja oli maassa. Muutama heistä juoksi tarkastamaan haavoittunutta sotilasta.

"Hei, kapteeni! Voinko tappaa tämän pikku nilkin?" kysyi Envy.

"Odota!"

Envy odotti sillä aikaa, kun muut tarkistivat, että haavoittunut sotilas oli kuin olikin vastoin oletuksia elossa, vaikkakin tajuton. Sotilas ei ollut välittömässä vaarassa, sillä luoti oli vain raapaissut hänen kalloaan. Muut sotilaat kietaisivat haavaan väliaikaisen siteen ja veivät hänet paareilla pois. Sillä aikaa Envy sai vakoojan vinkumaan ja vääntelehtimään kivusta vetelemällä häntä käsistä, minkä seurauksena vakoojan olkapää meni sijoiltaan.

Pian Blohm, luutnantti Massena ja kaksi muuta sotilasta tulivat katsomaan Envyä ja vakoojaa.

"Onko hän vielä elossa? Selvä. Pannaan rautoihin ja viedään selliin", käski Blohm.

Blohmin mukana tulleet kaksi sotilasta tottelivat ja panivat vakoojalle käsiraudat. Envy nosti oven pois hänen päältään. Pian lastausalueelle tuli lisää sotilaita, taisteluun valmistautuneina. Blohm selitti heille, että tilanne oli ohi, joten he lähtivät pois ja veivät vakoojan mukanaan.

Envy katseli ilmeettömästi vangitun vakoojan perään ja nosti kätensä päänsä päälle. "Tuo oli melkein kiinnostavaa... Mitä hänelle tapahtuu?"

Massena vilkaisi Envyyn. "Häntä kuulustellaan ja sitten hänet luultavasti tuomitaan kuolemaan tuomioistuimessa."

"Sepäs mukavaa. Voinko osallistua siihen?"

"Häh? En usko... Kysy vänrikki Schofieldilta." Hän lopetti hetkeksi. "Voitko viedä oven takaisin rekan luokse? Pyydän mekaanikkoja korjaamaan sen."

Envy huokaisi mutta poimi oven ylös ja vei sen rekan luokse. Massena seurasi häntä.

"Minulla ei ole mitään hajua, miten pystyit tekemään sen mitä sitten teitkin, mutta se oli aika fiksua. Niin että kiitos."

Envy raapi päätään tietämättä miten reagoida, koska hän ei heti ymmärtänyt, miksi Massena kiitti häntä. Hän oli oikeastaan halunnut, että vakooja olisi onnistunut tappamaan edes muutaman sotilaan, mutta toisaalta hän oli myös halunnut lyödä vakoojan maahan juuri niin kuin oli tehnytkin, joskin tyypin viimeistely eli tappaminen oli jäänyt tekemättä. Näin Envy oli tullut auttaneeksi ihmisiä, ja heillä oli nyt enemmän syytä pitää hänestä. Massena kiitti häntä vakoojan nappaamisesta, eikä edes kysynyt Envyltä yhtään ärsyttäviä jatkokysymyksiä. Envy tuijotti laatikoita eikä vastannut mitään.

"Jatketaan tarkastusta", sanoi Massena jäljellä oleville sotilaille, kun paikalle tulleet vahvistukset olivat poistuneet. Muutama aseistautunut sotilas jäi kuitenkin vielä vartioimaan. "Ja olkaa erityisen varuillanne. Vakoojalla saattoi olla mukana epäilyttäviä varusteita."

Tarkastus jatkui, ja yksi toisensa jälkeen laatikot syynättiin ja lähetettiin määränpäihinsä. Mitään erityistä ei löytynyt; vakoojalla oli ollut hyvin vähän tavaraa mukanaan. Kun kaikki tarvikkeet oli viety pois, sotilaat tarkastivat rekat ja ajoivat ne siistiin riviin, kunnes niitä jälleen tarvittaisiin.

Kun Envy pysäköi rekan, hän kuuli selvän tömähdyksen kuljettajankopin takaa. Envy tunnisti äänen oitis: ihmisen keho oli osunut metalliin. Vakooja oli ehkä tappanut jonkun ja sullonut ruumiin sinne piiloon. Voisiko se olla toinen vakooja? Tämä ajatus sai Envyn virnistelemään. Hän puntaroi vaihtoehtoja toiminnalleen, jos rekassa todellakin olisi toinen vakooja.

Vakoojan hätistäminen halliin ammuttavaksi olisi tietysti yksinkertaisin vaihtoehto; se olisi hauskaa, vakooja paljastuisi ja Envyn pisteet ihmisten silmissä nousisivat entisestään. Toinen vaihtoehto olisi auttaa vakoojaa ja selvittää, olisiko Drachmalla enemmän annettavaa hänelle kuin Amestrisilla. Envyn ei tarvinnut pohtia kauaa ja päättää, että hän ei antaisi Drachmalle suurtakaan mahdollisuutta, sillä maa oli tavattoman muukalaisvihamielinen, sotilasvallaksi aika kehittymätön ja sen säännöt olivat Amestristakin hölmömmät. Sitä paitsi, jos Envy hylkäisi Briggsin, Mustang saattaisi tulla metsästämään häntä jopa Drachmasta, eikä hän todellakaan halunnut mitään sellaista tapahtuvan.

Vielä yksi vaihtoehto oli teeskennellä auttavansa vakoojaa. Envy voisi kaivella vakoojasta kaikki tämän tietämät Drachman kansallissalaisuudet ja sitten lopettaa yhteistyöpuuhailun massiiviseen petokseen. Hän tiesi, että Armstrong ei hyväksyisi moista vehkeilyä nenänsä alla tietämättä siitä mitään; vaikka Envy onnistuisikin suunnitelmissaan, Armstrong vetäisi siitä valtavan herneen nenäänsä. Envyn piti siis kertoa hänelle vakoojasta mahdollisimman pian, vaikka hän haluaisi mieluummin tehdä temppunsa kulissien takana ja päästä ylpeilemään saavutuksellaan. Hän oli aika varma siitä, että Armstrongia pitäisi taivutella kovasti, ennen kuin hän sallisi vakoojan istuskella linnoituksessaan, eikä hän varmasti uskoisi, että vakoojan huiputtaminen onnistuisi. Armstrongin myötäileminen oli Envystä inhottavaa, mutta oli paljon turvallisempaa olla yrittämättä pimittää häneltä salaisuuksia. Envy harkitsi, ettei kertoisi Armstrongille mitään, vaan kuulustelisi ja sitten vain tappaisi vakoojan itse, mutta hän ei tiennyt, minne olisi vakoojan piilottanut. Olisi paljon helpompaa antaa Armstrongin keksiä vakoojalle hyvä paikka, ja koska kenellekään muulle tuskin kerrottaisiin asiasta, Envy saattaisi saada tappaa vakoojan myöhemmin.

Envy tuli siihen tulokseen, että oli parasta olla auttavinaan vakoojaa, jolloin hän pääsisi sekä viilaamaan vakoojaa linssiin että saamaan arvostusta Armstrongilta. Hän poistui kuljettajankopista ja käveli rekan takaosaa päin. Hän avasi lastiluukun ja käveli rekan kangasseinien vierestä, esittäen tutkivansa niitä. Kun hän tuli takaseinän sille kohdalle, josta ääni oli kuulunut, hän repäisi yhtäkkiä seinän alaosassa olleen metallipaneelin irti, vaikka tulikin niin tehdessään vääntäneeksi paneelin pidikkeet muodottomiksi. Suureksi ilokseen hän todellakin löysi toisen vakoojan. Hän nappasi nopeasti vakoojan kädet omiinsa.

Vakooja oli hyväkuntoinen, aika tavallisen näköinen kolmikymppinen nainen. Kun otti huomioon, että drachmalaiset näyttivät usein ikäistään vanhemmilta, saattoi päätellä, että hän oli luultavasti vuoden tai pari alle kolmekymmentä. Hänellä oli päällään lämpimät tummat suojavaatteet, ja hän tuijotti Envyä pelokkaasti. Hänen vasen jalkansa oli jumissa rekan takaseinän rakenteissa. Hänen aseensa ja peri muuta esinettään olivat tippuneet lattialle, kun Envy oli poistanut peltilevyn.

Envy näki, että suurin osa vakoojan pelosta oli esitystä. Hän oli katsonut todellista pelkoa tunteneiden ihmisten silmiin, ja vakooja ei näyttänyt olevan tunteella mukana. Hän huomasi myös, kuinka vakooja hämmentyi yrittäessään vääntää Envyn käsiä ja huomatessaan, että Envy oli vahvempi kuin miltä näytti. Envy antoi vakoojan vääntää käsiään hieman, jotta hänen yliluonnolliset voimansa eivät paljastuisi.

"Shh", kuiskasi Envy. "Yksi vakooja lisää, vai? Minä en halua tapella kanssanne."

"...P-päästätkö minut menemään?" hän vinkaisi.

"Niin ajattelin tehdä." Envy päästi irti hänestä ja auttoi hänen jalkansa irti rekan tukirakenteesta. Vakooja nousi pystyyn ja katseli Envyä hyvin varautuneesti. Hän oli hieman Envyä pienempi. "Minä en ole oikeasti Briggsin sotilas, minut vain siirrettiin tänne tiettyjen Keskuskaupungin ikävien tapahtumien takia, joista olet ehkä kuullut. Ja niiden tapahtumien takia uskollisuuteni tätä maata kohtaan on ottanut aika kohtalokkaan osuman. Niin että tämä saattaa olla loistava päivä meille molemmille!"

"Aiot... auttaa minua?"

"Niin. Minulla ei ole nyt paljon aikaa, minun pitää palata... Mutta jos voit odottaa täällä yöhön saakka, saatan pystyä hakemaan sinut ja piilottamaan sinut jonnekin, jos olit ajatellut tehdä niin."

"Um... suurin piirtein niin." Hänen äänensä tärisi ja Envylle oli selvää, että hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä olisi sanonut, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan niin peloissaan kuin esitti olevansa. Hän vain oli Envyn kanssa samaa mieltä ja saattaisi tehdä vaikka mitä Envyn lähdettyä.

"Yritän tulla takaisin ennen kahta, mutta jos sinun on pakko lähteä ennen sitä, muista, että haluan auttaa, joten yritä etsiä minut. Ja jos tosiaan aiot lähteä, ole varovainen. Kaikki ovet ja muut mahdolliset pakoreitit ovat hyvin avoimilla paikoilla. Sopiiko?" Vakooja nyökkäsi. "Okei, mene takaisin tuonne, niin asetan tämän paikalleen."

Vakooja ryömi takaisin pieneen tilaansa. Envy asetteli peltilevyn paikalleen ja väänsi pidikkeetkin takaisin muotoonsa.

"Älä huoli", kuiskasi Envy ennen lähtöään. Kun hän oli astunut ulos, hän hymyili omahyväisesti itselleen ja ajatteli, kuinka ääliömäinen vakooja oli.

Massena ilmestyi Envyn viereen ja vilkaisi rekan sisään. "Onko täällä joku ongelma?"

"Kuulin jonkun kolauksen, kun pysäköin rekan. Tuolla oli irtonainen paneeli, mutta sain sen paikalleen."

"Selvä."

Envy laskeutui rekan perältä ja sulki lastiovet. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja varmisti, että hallin mistään uloskäynnistä ei pääsisi ohi huomaamatta.


End file.
